


Loss before Gain

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: After the devestating loss versus Karasuno, Kindaichi finds himself at his best friend's house, unaware the whole reason Kunimi left early was because he couldn't bare to see him cry any more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have fallen so very far into KinKuni hell and there is a lot less content than I thought there would be. I am a terrible writer so don't expect anything mind blowing but I can't bare to not contribute to this adorable ship.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, criticisms also!

He had the worst headache ever. After the single most disappointing thing happened in losing to Karasuno, Kindaichi hadn't stopped crying. All he could think about was how the third years will be gone now. The guys he looked up to the most... Oikawa who had done nothing but believe in him from the very beginning and Iwaizumi who had helped with his spiking practice every time he asked without fail. And then Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who consoled him (in his unusual way) over dinner, all the rest who cheered from the second floor... whose place he took in the starting lineup... They were all so strong.

Maybe if it was one of them who was playing instead of him... He had actually said that out loud one day in practice and Oikawa just smiled and told him that he was just that good. Even Iwaizumi had nodded in agreement. He didn't need telling again because they won and won, and Kindaichi had done nothing but his best. He was confident in what his senpais thought of him. And yet they finally lost.

He reckoned he would probably still be upset if they had lost to Shiratorizawa again but losing to Karasuno of all teams was devastating... Kageyama's team. Shit. Why think of that jerk at a time like this? His eyes were sore, his nose and top of his cheeks red-raw and stinging.

Even after eating all that ramen, mixed with the salt of his seemingly never-ending tears, he wasn't about to skip his nightly run. He suited up in his tracksuit and put on his running shoes, setting off along the pavement in the moonlight.

It was deathly silent. The only thing he could hear was his own laboured breathing and his methodical footsteps on pavement. His legs ached, his sides ached, his throat was raw and he felt it with every step, with every breath. He bit his lip. No way was he going to start crying again.

His steps began to slow as he came to a familiar street. A street he always used to visit in middle school.

Kunimi and some others had decided to go home straight after the match, whereas Kindaichi followed the rest of the team to eat out. He didn't think he could've coped being alone after all that.

Kunimi was different though. Kindaichi was pretty sure Kunimi went home to cry, he's not the type to show much emotion in front of people. Maybe he should check on him... He was already there after all. It might be considered rude to visit at such a late hour but they  _ were _ childhood friends after all.

As he stepped up to the front door he took in a deep breath. It shouldn't be so hard to knock on the door of his best friend but here he was. He steeled himself anyway and thought to himself  _ 'What the heck are you doing, it's not like you've come to ask him out on a date! _ ’ and he knocked.

Kunimi's bedroom light was on so he was probably still awake. That would be a first. Kindaichi began to realise if it was any other day he would've been asleep by now and he mentally slapped himself.

It wasn't long until Kunimi came to the door, opening it slowly. He wore the same expression on his face that he usually did and that set Kindaichi at ease. "Hey Kunimi, can I come in?"

Kunimi opened the door wider and stepped back, inviting him in. "Sure."

"Thanks." Kindaichi replied, and stepped inside. He didn't really know what to say. He toed off his shoes in silence and let Kunimi led him upstairs. "Have you eaten?" He asked to break the silence.

Kunimi lazily dragged his feet over to his bed and flopped down unceremoniously. "Yeah. I was starving after today so I ate as soon as I got home." There was a pause as Kunimi looked up at his friend stood awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom, the room they spent lots of time together. He looked old at that moment. "Jeeze, just sit down."

"Oh, uh, sorry Kunimi." He shrugged off his jacket and sat down, wincing at the stretch of his muscles. He didn't bother hanging it up because he knew Kunimi isn't exactly the tidiest person himself, and he would pick it up when he left.

Kunimi sighed, the air was thick with whatever Kindaichi was trying to hold in. "I know. I'm frustrated too. But you shouldn't go running after all that. You played three full sets today, don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"Oh. Maybe yeah, but I needed to clear my head. I don't think I've cried so much in my life." Kindaichi tried to keep his tone light but his voice cracked towards the end.

"That's a lie." Kunimi responded, "I'm pretty sure you cried more when you dropped your ice pop on the floor in our first year in middle school."

"Hey, I told you not to mention that again!" Kindaichi frowned and Kunimi let out a small laugh.

"Stop being so down, we have next year. We can take him down together." Kunimi's eyes were locked onto Kindaichi, and he reacted as he expected. He knew it, he was still hung up on that. "Go wash up by the way, you smell awful."

Kindaichi stood up with gritted teeth. Kunimi knew him well. "Sure- Um, I'll only be a few."

"I'll get you a change of clothes, you relax your muscles. They must be shot to hell." Kunimi gave Kindaichi a small smile when he stood up and turned to go to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Kunimi." Kindaichi said quietly and made towards the bathroom.

This wasn't the first time that Kindaichi had done this. A few times as a kid he would stay over a night or two, it almost felt like a second home. Kunimi's parents worked nights, so it was the perfect time for their usual antics. He ran his hand through the soft pile of towels in the stand in the bathroom and began to strip.

-

By the time Kindaichi was done, there was a neat pile of clothes; a plain shirt and a pair of shorts, just inside the door as he expected. He smiled - probably for the first time since the game - then put them on. They smelled like the same fabric softener Kunimi's mom had been using for years.

When Kindaichi re-entered his best friend's room, he almost tripped on a volleyball. Typical Kunimi. The guy in question was just lazily flicking through a magazine, not even looking up. Kindaichi rolled his eyes. Does anyone read anything other than Volleyball Monthly? He picked up the volleyball and threw it at Kunimi. "Think fast!"

Kunimi barely reacted before it hit him square in the face.

Kindaichi smirked and when Kunimi looked up from the magazine, he was smiling too. "About time you smiled. Yes, we lost. Yes, the third-years will be gone. None of it was your fault, you're a first year on the starting lineup for a reason, and it's not just because you're practically a giant."

The floor seemed interesting all of a sudden because Kindaichi looked down, biting his lip. It was certainly a surprise for everyone - even Oikawa - when Kyoutani was brought in to replace Kunimi at the end of the first set. There was still a faint ache in his arm from when the mass of muscle bowled into him and stole the ball Oikawa had put up for him. Kunimi acted disinterested as always but Kindaichi knew better. There's never a player who doesn't mind being switched, especially with someone like that, "Tch! He better prove he's worth being there next year."

Kunimi shrugged, "I don't mind, really. We probably would have lost even if I hadn't been switched with Kyoutani."

Kunimi stood up from the bed and took the couple of steps to reach the middle blocker. He had laughed when he first saw Kindaichi without his ridiculous hairdo, he was almost unrecognisable. Kindaichi once lost a bet and had to spend an entire day at school with his hair down and it was... eventful.

Once Kindaichi noticed him looking, he blew a breath from his nose, "Oh shut up." He said before rubbing his hair furiously with the towel around his shoulders as it had begun dripping again.

"I didn't say anything." Kunimi murmured, a small smile on his face. "You'll go bald if you dry it like that, though." He teased.

That earned a huff from Kindaichi and before Kunimi knew it, there was a towel over his face. "I said shut up."

Kunimi smirked and took the towel from his head, placing it on top of his chest of drawers. Kindaichi sat down on Kunimi's bed and sighed. "Thanks." He said sincerely, a broad smile on his face.

"You were amazing by the way... today, as ever." It was the truth. Kunimi had always wanted to say it, but usually Oikawa or Iwaizumi would get there first, so Kindaichi didn't need to hear it from him too. It probably didn't mean as much coming from his best friend as it did from his senpais.

"Eh?" Kindaichi looked up, a hint of a blush in his cheeks. Kunimi wasn't one to compliment him often. When he did, it was just the usual 'Nice kill.' 'Nice one-touch.' in the same bored tone as he always used.

Kunimi laughed internally, the middle blocker always did preen at the slightest compliment. He stayed silent, eyes boring into Kindaichi who seemed to get redder.

"Th-Thanks, I guess." Kindaichi stuttered, hand rubbing the back of his neck, and he looked down. It was kind of adorable, Kunimi had to admit. To the opponents on the court, Kindaichi was the biggest defensive threat. That's all thanks to his senpais. Off it? Not so much. He's unbelievably dense and frustratingly stubborn.

Kunimi recalled a time in middle school when Kindaichi had two girls after him at the same time and he didn't even have a clue. He felt bad once they gave up and even contemplated telling them to give him a second chance but thought better of it. They had rubbed him the wrong way, the way they gradually got pretty clingy. It was a massive surprise to Kunimi when Kindaichi sulked that they weren't his friends anymore. Did he even notice them?

He had eventually found out about that after Yahaba let it slip in conversation. Kindaichi got all flustered and embarrassed and didn't talk to Kunimi for weeks. That was the last time Kunimi told Yahaba a secret. It took almost the entire team to convince him to make up. Nobody mentioned it since.

It hadn't been long after that incident that he realised he might be slightly (aka totally and completely) in love with his best friend.

After the match, Kunimi had gone straight home because he couldn't handle seeing Kindaichi in such distress. His heart was pulled taut, his throat was dry. It took every ounce of control to not bundle him in his arms and not let go until he stopped crying. Mostly whenever Kindaichi was down, Kunimi would just give him a small slap or a punch to the arm. He left his senpais to the petting and praise after a good play. He trusted them to keep him up when Kunimi himself couldn't.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come at such a late hour. You must be exhausted. I can go if you want?" Kindaichi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he might have said 'no' a bit too enthusiastically. "Oh... OK, but you're alright, yeah?"

"Fine." Kunimi replied, he knew that's all the convincing his friend needed, despite the intense air around him.

Kindaichi smiled at the confirmation, setting his mind at ease. "Maaan, that shower was good~" He moaned, turning to stretch out on the bed. There was still a faint burning in his muscles - thanks to the stupid decision to go running without warming up or down.

"Oi, quit acting like you own the place." Kunimi rolled his eyes, trying  _ not _ to think about the stretch of skin exposed where the t-shirt Kindaichi was wearing had ridden up. He already had to deal with those athletic calves and thighs through practice every day. People thought he was being lazy by skipping practice or going home early. Oh, if only they knew.

"Hmm, make me. It's too comfortable, I might just sleep here tonight."

Both of them knew for a fact there was no way he could even shift that lump on his bed so he sighed and sat on the floor with his back against the bed. "You're a pain in the ass." He said in the usual bored tone.

"Ah, but I'm  _ your _ pain in the ass." Kindaichi sniggered and karate-chopped the smaller on the head.

Kunimi flushed at that. He knew he didn't mean it in  _ that _ way, but his head span all the same. Fuck, Kindaichi you just had to make it awkward... though it was only awkward for Kunimi. Kindaichi thought nothing of it and sat up, hair falling in his eyes. "Say, why did you leave so early if you weren't going straight to sleep?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, uh..." _Because I couldn't bare to see you cry_ _any more_. "I thought you should spend some time with your senpais alone. I know how much you'll miss them. Don't get me wrong, I'll miss them too but..."

Kindaichi blinked. "Huh."

Kunimi looked up at his friend and tilted his head. “What?"

"You know everyone wanted you there, right? Well at the very least it probably... y'know, would've been nice?" Kindaichi winced. He almost felt like he was telling him off and it didn't sit well.

The way Kindaichi always trailed off when trying to be firm with someone was cute, and Kunimi wanted to kiss the uneasiness off his face so bad. So he did.

It was a bit awkward to turn around and still surprise Kindaichi by lurching up into his face, but he pulled it off. He knelt up and mashed their lips together, swallowing the yelp his friend let out in shock. He used one hand on the bed to keep him upright and one at the back of Kindaichi's head, fingers curling into the hair that smelled like his shampoo.

His heart was beating fast, blood rushing through his ears. He felt Kindaichi's hands on his shoulders. They were firm, but not pushing him away. He lingered for only a few seconds before pulling back, breathing shallow and throat tight. He didn't dare look at Kindaichi for fear he saw disgust, he instead kneeled back down and let his heart settle.

Kindaichi blinked rapidly, he felt stiff and cold. All of the heat in his body seemed to be concentrated on his lips and in his cheeks. His stomach was doing somersaults. What the hell just happened? "H-Hey Kunimi, w-"

"I'm sorry!" Kunimi shouted at the floor, catching Kindaichi off-guard. Since when could he raise his voice so loud?

Kindaichi bit his lip, his face burning. He didn't exactly dislike what just happened, it was just unexpected. "I... I guess I wasn't taking the hints, then." He muttered. Dammit all, why was he so dumb? "But... that was a pretty big hint." Kindaichi let out a small laugh. What he couldn't quite figure out though, was why Kunimi's eyes were glued to the floor.

The boy kneeling on the floor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up at his friend who had turned to fully face him, legs hooked over the bed. His features hardened and he looked Kindaichi dead in the eye. "You were going to ask why, right? Because you're beautiful." He then watched as the boy above him swallowed, his face impossibly red. It was priceless. Kunimi didn't know whether to burst out laughing or burst into tears. "See?"

He felt his full body shiver with Kunimi's words. It had always meant a lot when anyone said anything good about him, but no-one ever called him beautiful before. He felt the need to curl in on himself, rather than stand tall and proud like he usually would after being complimented like that.

Kunimi resolved to be completely straight with Kindaichi, since they won't get anywhere being slow and subtle. "I'm going to kiss you again. Let me know if you want me to stop." At this point, he was sure Kindaichi was unable to move, but he still waited for a sign that he understood. He stood up, and Kindaichi's eyes followed him.

"U-Um... OK." Kindaichi said, his head light and fluffy. He watched Kunimi closely as the boy closed in. Before he began however, he turned Kindaichi to give him the full length of the bed to work with. He knelt with one knee between Kindaichi's and the other to one side as the middle blocker lay back in a few awkward movements. With this, their eye-contact was broken.

Kindaichi was sure his heart shouldn't have been beating so fast. He was used to it in long rallies and while running, but he hadn't exactly been doing that in the past couple of minutes. It took everything to try and calm himself down but before he could, Kunimi was above him, hands either side of his head. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to work... He hadn't actually kissed anybody before. His head was swimming, his body practically thrumming with anticipation and his lips were trembling slightly under the scrutiny of Kunimi's sharp eyes.

It's not like he didn't know how to proceed, he just couldn't stop looking at Kindaichi's face. The sweeping blush on his cheeks, the way his still-damp hair clung to his forehead, the way he unconsciously licked his lips. "God, how I haven't done this sooner I don't know." Kunimi said before once again crashing their lips together. He was pretty sure Kindaichi was about to say something but it died in his mouth.

As expected, Kindaichi didn't do much but hold on for the ride. That was so much like him that Kunimi's heart ached in adoration. He reached a hand to sink his fingers into Kindaichi's hair, feeling the rare silky smooth, completely different texture to his styled hair. Maybe he should convince him to keep it down some days. It would probably save him a heck of a lot of time too.

It didn't take very long before Kunimi began to slide his tongue into Kindaichi's mouth. He felt the boy under him jolt in surprise, and he made a muffled noise. Keeping to his promise, Kunimi stopped. He probably needed to breathe anyway, his chest was beginning to feel a little too tight. Despite having clearly asked for him to stop, Kindaichi still looked a little lost.

"S-Sorry I was just a little surprised." Kindaichi finally said with a wrecked voice. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "It was fine." He added. It had taken him a while before he was comfortable telling Oikawa when he felt his tosses weren't matching up properly, and he still had trouble with it now. But after all, he wasn't a mind reader. Neither was Kunimi.

"You can touch me too, y'know." Kunimi deadpanned and continued. Again, not allowing Kindaichi a second to respond. After a while without movement from Kindaichi, Kunimi felt a wary hand on his lower back, and his heart promptly melted. His tongue invaded Kindaichi's mouth again, and he grabbed a fistful of his hair. Using that forearm to keep him up, he slid his other hand beneath Kindaichi's shirt just to splay his hand over the stretch of skin he had tried and failed to ignore earlier. The muscles jumped under his hand.

Kindaichi felt stuck to the spot. His movements were stiff on the best of days but he was so unsure of himself at that moment that he voted to stay completely still. The way Kunimi's tongue slid expertly against his own, it felt desperate to get his on board. It was hard enough to slide his hand around to Kunimi's back. That in itself was intimate enough for him but eventually he relented. He closed his eyes gently and then surged his tongue against Kunimi's.

Kunimi's eyes shot open as he felt -  _ finally _ felt - Kindaichi's tongue slip into his mouth. About time, huh? Kunimi shifted as he could move things along. He wasn't exactly sure how far he could go, but the first hurdle was always the hardest. Kunimi gently pulled back from the kiss, giving them both time to breathe. "Kindaichi," Kunimi's voice was right next to his ear. Kindaichi gave a full-body shiver. "Let me know when you want to stop." Kunimi was far from a patient person but this was worth waiting for. He'd give Kindaichi all the time in the world.

It was hard to breathe, even harder to think. That was the best thing he'd done in his life. He only just barely processed what Kunimi said. "You said that already. Oh, unless... unless you want to? S-Stop, I mean?" Dammit, did he miss something again?

Kunimi smiled, the way Kindaichi's face fell told him everything he needed to know. "Not at all. And don't think too hard, you'll probably pull something."

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Kindaichi huffed.

"You're so stiff, quiet too. Loosen up." Kunimi brushed his hair from his forehead and kissed it, making Kindaichi blush. "That last kiss was amazing, you're such a great kisser." Kunimi hummed. For his first time, he is doing pretty well after all.

Kindaichi ducked his head slightly, "Thanks."

Internally, Kunimi rejoiced. Could Kindaichi get any more adorable? "I'm only going as far as you want, but that also means I'm willing to go as far as you want. Got it?”

"U-Um, I think so?" Kindaichi's free hand rose to brush against Kunimi's cheek. He hadn't thought about it until that moment but he looked cute. He wouldn't say that out loud, he didn't reckon Kunimi would appreciate it as much as Kindaichi did since he always did get annoyed when he was described as having 'delicate features'. Kindaichi reckoned it was enough to think it.

That was a no, then. Kunimi internally sighed, but was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Kindaichi's hand at his cheek. He looked down at him expecting to lock eye-contact, but Kindaichi wasn't looking at his eyes, instead he was surveying his face. Kunimi would've been lying if he said his face didn't heat up at that. It finally felt not totally one-sided. He sat back on his heels and contemplated his words carefully. So far his self-control was winning out, not knowing how far they were going to take this didn't exactly reassure his  _ lower regions _ for very long at a time, and he had been pointedly avoiding knowing just how well Kindaichi was enjoying it. "Do you know if you've had an erection so far tonight?" He droned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me not to post a chapter up on my phone again, it doesn't work very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty new at this, comments and critisism appreciated.

OK so maybe that was a little bit of a cruel way to say it but there was no point in beating around the bush with Kindaichi. He was serious though, and any people looking at the situation would probably laugh at how blunt he was being. He knew Kindaichi better than anyone. At times he knows exactly what he was thinking, however this situation was entirely new territory for Kindaichi.

Kindaichi started, going beet red and sitting up "Wh-what... What kind of question is that?" Although he was probably trying to sound offended, he ended up sounding small.

"So I take that as a yes, then?"

"Y-Yeah." Kindaichi swallowed around a lump in his throat.

"Dude, it wasn't a trick question. I'm actually relieved." Kunimi smiled sincerely, brushing a hand through Kindaichi's hair. "I was worried you weren't enjoying it as much as I was."

It took a while for realisation to settle in apparently. "Oh...  _ Oh _ ” Kindaichi's eyes widened and held Kunimi's gaze for a bit. The hand petting his hair was reassuring. He leaned in to press his lips to Kunimi's ear as he willed up an impossible amount of courage to say, "Then I'm willing to go as far as  _ you _ want, Kunimi." He then stayed there unmoving, his heart beating impossibly faster as he handed the reigns over, as if he ever had them in the first place.

Kunimi shivered at the words, and how Kindaichi's quickened breath felt in his ear. "Shit, you've gone and done it now." He said breathily, shifting uncomfortably. Their legs were tangled awkwardly now they were both sat up, but Kunimi didn't care as he tilted his head for some payback, "That was so fucking hot, Yuu." He hummed, feeling Kindaichi's back straighten and his body flush warm.

It was true Kunimi had a bad habit of swearing sometimes but it was usually so under his breath that Kindaichi was the only one who heard it. It made him bristle every time, fearing someone else would hear him. The first time someone did, it nearly ended in a fight and Kunimi would have lost hands down if one of their senpais hadn't stepped in. He may look intimidating but people that know him know that Kindaichi is the type to panic in that situation. Kunimi teased him about it for a while until he realised Kindaichi actually felt quite down about not stepping in. Since then he made a conscious effort to not swear, but hell if he was going to today.

Kindaichi was at a loss for words. It wasn't the first time for sure, but he felt like he should say something back, "Y-You-" He began, but got cut off when a pair of lips latched on to his neck. He keened, painfully aware it was right next to Kunimi's ear, and he let his head fall forward onto his shoulder. It stung most of all, but then he felt the sharp sensation of teeth. The tongue padding the fluttering pulse in his neck didn't do much to soothe, "A-Ah Kunimi-" Maybe he had got ahead of himself and part of him expected Kunimi to continue. But the boy pulled back, and Kindaichi sucked in a breath as cold air hit him.

"Sorry. Too much?" Kunimi asked. He placed his hands on Kindaichi's shoulders to pull him upright and look at his face. His cheeks were painted a pretty shade of pink and his eyes were watering a little but he looked slightly unsure of himself.

Kindaichi silently cursed at himself. Every time he started getting into it he had to open his big mouth, and Kunimi kept stopping. He stumbled over his words, "No I- I liked it." He let out a huff of air, "I like you like this. Who would have thought you were so aggressive?”

Ah, Kunimi got it. Kindaichi was just vocal, he just didn't know it yet. He could definitely get behind that. Kunimi smirked."You have no idea." It was worth saying, because he got to witness a full body shiver from Kindaichi.

"Then show me." Kindaichi said, his eyes hardening.

The way Kunimi had been looking at him made him melt a little inside, but the look had changed quickly into something slightly darker.  _ That _ look on the other hand set him on fire. That look like he was a wild animal, staring down his prey.

Kunimi pushed Kindaichi's shoulders backwards until he was back against the bed once more. He ducked to give the bright mark on Kindaichi's neck a few licks, feeling the boy beneath him wincing. As he moved to then press his lips back against Kindaichi's cold ones, his fingers went to push under Kindaichi's shirt, running along his tight stomach and up to his chest. He brushed teasingly over Kindaichi's nipples, but continued up. He pulled his tongue from Kindaichi's mouth for only a moment, tugging the shirt over Kindaichi's head before diving back down.

Apparently oxygen was overrated. Kindaichi clumsily slid his shirt off his arms and then brazenly placed both his hands on Kunimi's ass. He was damned if all he was going to do was take. Kunimi had apparently been waiting for it though, because although he  _ had _ began palming Kunimi's ass, what he definitely didn't do is pull him down.

Finally Kindaichi had managed to convince himself what he was going to do, but Kunimi wasn't about to give him a second to relax as he ground down hard against him.

Kindaichi moaned loud into Kunimi's mouth as their erections were pressed together. Kunimi thought it was a shame he couldn't hear it properly though, so he eased off of him, lips smacking as he pulled back to look at Kindaichi's face. His eyes were closed, his lips parted to welcome Kunimi's back any time. The eyes opened after a few seconds when nothing came and he opened his mouth to begin to speak. Perfect. Kunimi took that opportunity to grind down once more, tearing a full volume moan from the boy beneath him, in turn pulling a low groan from his own mouth.

"You're so perfect I could cry." Kunimi said matter-of-factly, taking his own shirt off.

Kindaichi clearly wasn't going to last much longer. He should have expected. Kindaichi was very obviously a virgin, after all. He went to stand up to take his sweats off, but a hand grabbed his hip.

"I think you already know, but I'm not going to last that long." Kindaichi said, his voice raspy and shaking. His breaths came out short and sweet.

Kunimi just smiled "Oh don't worry, you will." He wasn't sure which of them had it worse. The throbbing in his own underwear was pretty bad too. He could say for sure that none of the other sweet-dispositioned first years he had done this with got him so painfully aroused as he was now. He peeled the shaking hand from his hips and stood from the bed, taking off his sweats and boxers in one go. He saw Kindaichi move, clearly having wanted to help with that, but then he went to do his own. Kunimi quickly put a stop to it, grabbing his wrist.

"K-Kunimi please." Kindaichi whined. Said whine went right to Kunimi's neglected dick. His composure almost flew right out the window at that moment. Instead he steeled himself and gently pushed Kindaichi back to the bed.

After letting out a shaky sigh, Kunimi ducked down to begin teasing the tight muscles of Kindaichi's stomach while his hands roamed those perfectly sculpted thighs. Those same thighs he got to see on a nearly daily basis but could never touch. He pinned Kindaichi's legs down that way, and he could tell he was straining to buck up. Kunimi felt for him, he himself was rubbing his cock against the bed just to alleviate some of the pressure building up. He took his time though, breath ghosting over Kindaichi's stomach, tongue grazing the skin just above his boxers.

Kindaichi was going mad. Since when was Kunimi this strong? His hips were instinctively bucking up, but the hands holding his thighs in iron grips only let him go so far. He had tried so hard all night to stay quiet, and he didn't exactly want to draw attention to himself by letting go like that but he was too far gone to think straight anymore. His panting was loud and wet, his moans rumbled in the back of his throat. It was embarrassing beyond belief, and he body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to curl his fingers in Kunimi's cute hair, but he couldn't move his hands from where they were fisted in Kunimi's bedsheets.

That was more like it. He knew in his heart of hearts that Kindaichi was loud in bed. He celebrated silently to himself, and rewarded himself by slipping his fingers under the waistband of Kindaichi's boxers and finally peeling them off. He made a point of slowly dragging them off in a single sweeping motion before setting his eyes on Kindaichi's erection. It was slightly thinner than his own but holy crap was it long. Kunimi didn't know whether to curse or thank the gods that Kindaichi was gifted not only in terms of his height.

Kindaichi panicked a little inside when he heard a groan from the boy knelt between his legs. His cheeks burned when he followed his gaze and he went to cover himself. Kunimi saw the motion in the corner of his vision and he surged forward to catch Kindaichi's wrists.

"Please don't." He drawled, his voice shivering. "You are incredibly well-endowed, Yuu." The words rolled off his tongue and he caught Kindaichi's eyes for a second before he turned his head away bashfully, cheeks red. They got impossibly redder when his hips spasmed again. His dick was hot and heavy, drooling precum onto his stomach.

He needed to get Kindaichi off fast, because there was no way in hell he'd let himself be done first. At this rate though it was going to be tough. He could feel Kindaichi's hands trembling where they were held in his so he kissed one of his palms. He could feel Kindaichi's gaze, and that was good. He guided the trembling hands to his own hair and slowly let go of Kindaichi's wrists. Kunimi leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Kindaichi's lips and said sweetly, "You're going to want to hold on."

Kindaichi got the message and curled his fingers into his friend’s hair, giving a sure nod to reassure Kunimi he'd be fine. Kunimi's face hovered above Kindaichi's dick, breath ghosting over the head. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fit the whole thing into his mouth, Kunimi curled his hand around the base, then licked a stripe from where his hand ended to the tip, watching Kindaichi shiver before closing his lips around the head.

The fingers in his hair tightened, and Kunimi huffed an annoyed breath through his nose before getting him back by sliding all the way down, stopping just before the back of his throat. He was good at giving head, but he wasn't  _ that  _ good and he wasn't the biggest fan of it, he wasn't about to risk gagging.

Kindaichi groaned, trying not to buck too hard into Kunimi's mouth. He was unaware of his tight grip in Kunimi's hair, but he  _ was _ aware how methodical Kunimi was being. This clearly wasn't his first time.

Kunimi moved his head back up, suckling lightly at the tip. He looked up the bed at Kindaichi to watch his face. If Kunimi had to give head, it better be worth it. He pulled off and began leisurely pumping him instead with his hand, “Hey Kindaichi, can you sit up? I want to see you.” He asked in a bored tone.

“U-um, sure?” Kindaichi said breathily and sat up, trying to determine what Kunimi was thinking. It was pretty futile though.

Kunimi shifted to let Kindaichi sit on the edge of the bed while he knelt back on the floor, in the same positions as earlier. Perfect. He could see Kindaichi's face from here.

Humming contentedly, Kunimi sank his mouth back down onto Kindaichi's cock and looked up through his lashes at Kindaichi who shuddered, hands gripping the bed now rather than Kunimi's head. Kindaichi couldn't hold eye contact, deciding to look everywhere but at him. Kunimi internally grinned, God he was so cute. He hummed around the dick in his mouth and began furiously sucking with a newfound enthusiasm.

Kindaichi fucking  _ squeaked _ , the muscles in his legs twitching, “A-Ah! K-Kunimi slow-” he looked down at Kunimi and he could see the jerk's eyes grinning at him. He did slow down though. Kindaichi groaned loud. He was close and he didn't think he could give Kunimi a warning in time. He looked away again and felt his face heat up, “I-I'm close…” he said under a breath, embarrassed beyond belief.

Kunimi's heart flipped, and he wished Kindaichi would just look at him again. He wanted to hold eye contact, let him know everything is fine, that he knows exactly when he's close, that he's safe in his hands. Instead, Kunimi let out another huff and got back to work.

He removed his hand from the base of Kindaichi's cock and placed it on his thigh, the other hand on his other one. He could feel Kindaichi's uneasiness, the way his hands twitch on the bed, wanting to touch Kunimi.  _ They will if I have a say in the matter _ . Kunimi silently growled to himself, and then finally sank down further, the tip of Kindaichi's dick touched the back of his throat and he shut his eyes in concentration.

Kindaichi keened, groaning at the new sensation. His hips were stuttering, trying to drive his cock further into the wetness of Kunimi's mouth. He was grateful for Kunimi's foresight to hold him down, because he would never be able to control himself. He could look at Kunimi now his eyes were closed. It gave him the confidence to move a hand to his head and thread it in his silky smooth hair.

Pulling back for a breath, Kunimi hummed at the hand in his hair, then dived back down again. This time he swallowed hard around him, eyes watering and heart pounding, but it was worth it just to feel Kindaichi shudder hard, just to hear him moan so loud and so deep. Kunimi's throat fluttered, and he pulled back again, pulling deep breaths through his nose.

Kindaichi started worrying. He could barely see straight and he was on the brink of orgasm but Kunimi looked like he was struggling to breathe.  _ Is it safe to do that for so long? Oh god what if he blacks out? _ Kindaichi was shaking with uneasiness and he found enough self-control to grab Kunimi's face and pull him off.

Kunimi took in a couple of deep breaths after being pulled back, but he was angry more than anything. Kindaichi was obviously close, why couldn't he have waited a couple more seconds? His face was still cupped by Kindaichi's hands, and he felt his eyes on him. He took his chance and glared back at him. The look on Kindaichi's face turned from concern to realisation. He should have trusted Kunimi to know what he was doing. Stupid, stupid.

“S-sorry!” Kindaichi blurted, and flung his hands up, “I th-thought-”

“I know what you thought, Kindaichi.” Kunimi cut in, his voice wrecked. Kindaichi winced, what happened to ‘Yuu’?

There was a few beats of silence, the cold air on Kindaichi's dick bringing his attention. Kindaichi made a noise before turning to grab a pair of boxers, anything to cover up. His body was red hot in embarrassment and he felt like crying.

A soft hand on his stopped his frantic searching, “No need to get hasty.” Kunimi drawled. It wasn't Kindaichi's fault he panicked. Kunimi should have said something beforehand to reassure him. “But next time, just trust me. Believe me, it's going to be worth your while.” He reassured softly, guiding him with steady hands back to business.

“O-OK” Kindaichi mumbled, still shaking. Tears clouded his vision and he blinked desperately to get rid of them. Kindaichi internally sighed, and he distantly wondered maybe it would be worth getting Kunimi off first, but a mouth was on him before he had chance to say.

Kunimi just picked up where he left off, deepthroating Kindaichi like his life depended on it. He was achingly hard still, but he ignored it in favour of Kindaichi. He was leaned forward, back to concentrating, Kindaichi’s unsure and gentle hands threading back in his hair. If his throat wasn’t burning before, it was now, but he found he didn’t exactly mind. The sounds he was drawing from Kindaichi made it worth it.

He could tell Kindaichi had been holding back when they first started but now he was relaxing back into it, it was like he couldn’t help himself anymore. Kunimi could get used to hearing his moans and gasps. He didn’t taste bad either, unlike the couple of people he had sucked off, though maybe not sweet enough.

Kindaichi couldn’t exactly warn Kunimi verbally, the boy seemed a million miles away anyway, so he just gripped onto him - maybe a little too tightly - in warning. Deep in his thoughts, Kunimi barely registered the tightening of hands in his hair. He quickly pulled back and sucked  _ hard _ , fingers digging into Kindaichi’s thighs.

An embarrassingly loud moan ripped itself from Kindaichi’s throat when instead of slowly guiding him through it like he was expecting, Kunimi instead sucked harder, forcefully pulling him over the edge. His eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back as he came into Kunimi’s mouth. He wasn’t expecting to lock eyes with Kunimi on the way down, but he did. He couldn’t tear his eyes away while Kunimi was slowly pulling off him before tossing his head back and swallowing.

Kunimi smirked when Kindaichi’s dick gave a valiant twitch at that. He licked his lips before wiping them with the back of his hand and looking back to Kindaichi with an innocent look on his face. Kindaichi was thoroughly shocked, his eyes and mouth wide, adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. 

His stupor only lasted a second as Kunimi was in his face again, pushing his tongue back into his mouth and hands pushing him back to the bed, climbing over him. Kindaichi wrinkled his nose at the taste in his mouth, but kissed him back nonetheless, tongue falling comfortably into Kunimi’s mouth as if that was where it belonged.

Kindaichi’s hands smoothed Kunimi’s hair back down where he had messed it up, before pressing a hand to his chest. 

Kunimi pulled back, only to move to Kindaichi’s ear, “How was that?” He asked, voice the consistency of melted chocolate. He nibbled on his ear then, body visibly shaking over Kindaichi.

“Amazing,” Kindaichi breathed. He was about to ask where the heck he learned how to do that, but thought better against it. Did he even want to know? “D-Do you want me to… y’know.” Kindaichi hoped Kunimi understood what he was getting at.

“Are you offering to suck my dick, Yuu?” Kunimi purred into his ear, dragging his erection over Kindaichi’s thigh, smearing pre-come over it. He revelled in the way Kindaichi shuddered underneath him. He dragged his hands over Kindaichi's stomach up to his chest, then pushed himself up to look directly down at Kindaichi.

Kindaichi blushed and turned his head away under the scrutiny, “Sure, i-if that’s what you want.” He said, voice wobbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that OK? I hope it was OK. More coming in the near future.  
> ...  
> Poor choice of words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out fluffier than it was going to be, but please enjoy!

Kunimi shrugged and sat back on his heels. “Then go ahead.”  _ Quickly, please, or I’m going to go mad _ .

Clearly Kindaichi wasn’t expecting that response as he tensed up, heartbeat quickening in his chest under Kunimi’s palms. Yeah, as if that would be quick. If he let Kindaichi take the lead who knew how long it would take. Kunimi rolled his eyes and got off of Kindaichi, lying back perpendicular to him. “Come here.” Kunimi said, motioning with his hands.

Kindaichi clumsily sat up and clambered over to Kunimi, an uneasy slant to his trembling lips. Kunimi grabbed his head in both of his hands and dragged him up roughly to his own face, kissing him fast and hot, hoping to heat him up again. He silently wished his kisses could wipe away his self-consciousness. When he pulled back, Kindaichi’s breath was fast and his lips were red, eyes a little hazy. Kunimi looked him in his eyes, “Just lick and suck, nothing fancy.” It’s not like he was going to last long anyway. “Oh, and mind your teeth."

Kindaichi nodded, he could do that. He could do it, right?

Kunimi rolled his eyes again as Kindaichi paused, then pushed him down to his cock, an eyebrow raised as if to ask ‘you gonna do it or not?’. Kindaichi shuffled back a bit, Kunimi’s hands sliding to the back of his head, and placed his hands on Kunimi’s thighs, just above his knees. He took a moment to breathe, hovering over Kunimi’s dick, watching it twitch at his breath.

Kunimi grunted and shoved Kindaichi’s head down, his cock making contact with Kindaichi’s cheek and smearing it with pre-come.

Kindaichi made a noise of surprise, and tried to move back away, but the hands were unmoving. He huffed at Kunimi’s ‘lack of patience’ and gave a tentative lick over the head of Kunimi’s cock. After that came a few more, then one all the way from base to tip, bringing a full-body shudder from Kunimi. The hands in his hair loosened a little, and he took that opportunity to close his mouth around the head and suck gently.

At first, Kindaichi recoiled at the taste of Kunimi’s dick, it felt wrong on his tongue. He didn’t like the idea of giving a blowjob in general, and that first lick solidified it as not something he ever wanted to do, but there was something about the way he knew it felt that urged him on. Kunimi’s shudder almost caused him to shudder too. He knew he would probably never be able to make Kunimi feel as good as Kunimi made him feel, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. 

Kunimi moaned, not even bothering to try and keep his hips still. He could feel Kindaichi's uneasiness, his inexperienced mouth enveloping his cock, but that didn't matter. It was Kindaichi and he was blushing, staring hard at Kunimi's stomach as he took inch by inch. Sweaty hands adjusted themselves on Kunimi's thighs as he sank down, taking all of him in, tongue unsure.

Huffing a breath, Kindaichi began sucking softly, flicking his gaze to Kunimi to gauge how he was doing. He met his gaze but he couldn't break away. There was something about the way Kunimi looked at him, faint hint of a blush on his cheeks and usually dull eyes bright. Kindaichi couldn't help but blush too as he flicked his gaze back down.

“You look so hot like this.”

Kindaichi squeaked as Kunimi thrusted his hips up, feeling the head of Kunimi's cock catching the back of his throat. It brought a guttural moan from Kunimi but hands immediately pulled him off by his hair and he winced at the pain. Taking in a deep breath, the air tickled his throat and he coughed a bit, eyes watering.

Kunimi didn't mean to force him down like that, but Kindaichi's mouth was hot and wet and just perfect around him. Kindaichi looked at him like some kind of lost puppy. “Sorry d-did I do something wrong again?”

“No that was me. But if you're good, feel free to continue.” Kunimi hinted, hips unsteady. His voice didn't betray his composure, so to Kindaichi he looked completely in control, but all he wanted to do was hold Kindaichi down and choke him on his cock at this point.

Kindaichi went red and nodded. As he sank down again, he began to find it wasn't as disgusting as before. Kunimi's cock was a hot weight on his tongue and he sucked hard, holding firmer onto his legs as they jerked. Kunimi was quiet even like this, Kindaichi noted. Whether it was because he  _ was _ in fact doing something wrong, he couldn't decide. 

It didn't take long for that thought to be tossed out the window as Kunimi began a litany of “Shit, shit.” Repeating over as he tried to keep his hands and hips still, head thrown back against his pillow. “Y-Yuu- fuck.” He groaned, wishing his hands were threaded in the sheets rather than Kindaichi's hair as they gripped hard.

Kindaichi pulled back to suck on the head of Kunimi's cock, dipping his tongue experimentally into the slit. Kunimi was instantly gone. He barely managed to shout Kindaichi's given name, keening high in his throat.

Kunimi's back arched from the bed, startling Kindaichi to move away. He stared wide-eyed at Kunimi as he rode out his his orgasm, body flushed and muscles taut. Was it wrong to think that it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen? His body didn't think so, apparently.

In a way, Kunimi was glad Kindaichi pulled back, but equally he would have liked to see Kindaichi swallow him down as he came, having instead to pump himself through it.

Kunimi fell back against the bed, chest heaving as he lay unmoving, eyes still screwed shut. He swallowed as he felt Kindaichi shift, then there was breath on his face a split second before lips pressed to his own.

Kindaichi hadn't got any better at kissing within the past few minutes, but Kunimi didn't care. As long as it was Kindaichi it didn't matter. He felt uneasy fingers tracing patterns into his skin, but it soon stopped when Kindaichi found himself with sticky fingers.

“That was hot.” Kunimi said as Kindaichi pulled back, foreheads pressed together as they breathed each others’ air.

He could feel the heat of the boy above him as Kindaichi swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, you were.”

His voice was cracked and low and it gripped Kunimi’s throat tight. Kunimi stared at him, surprised he could arouse him so with just those words. It wasn't a thought he ever expected Kindaichi to have.

Kindaichi stared back as he moved his head from Kunimi's, still hovered over him on all fours to look at him again. “Y-you're really pretty.” Kindaichi said unsurely.

Kunimi grinned up at him. “You're not so bad yourself.”

The way Kindaichi managed to get flustered all over again was adorable and Kunimi was unable to stop himself from surging up to kiss him again and again, tasting himself faintly on Kindaichi's tongue. Kunimi brought his hands up to touch him, ignoring the fact that one of them was still wet.

Kindaichi’s skin was soft under the pads of his fingers and Kunimi hummed into his mouth. He ignored the way Kindaichi wrinkled his nose at the feel of wetness being smeared over his back but he didn't pull back so that was a good sign as any to continue. His hands smoothed over the soft muscles of his shoulders, his back, the inward curve of his sides, slow and savouring.

Tongues slowed and breathing leveled out. Kindaichi tapered off the kiss slow and languid, as if it was physically painful to break away. He felt as if it was, not wanting the gentle hands to stop. He did pull away though, sitting back against his heels so Kunimi could sit back up.

Kunimi finally got a good look at Kindaichi again, his hair tousled from ruthless hands, his body a gorgeous light pink colour. Kindaichi stared back, but only for a moment.

“Ah! You can use that towel, lemme get it.” Kindaichi said quickly as he saw the state of Kunimi's front, stumbling over himself to grab said towel and pass it to Kunimi. Honestly the quicker he got clean and changed, the better. 

Kunimi took it and pouted. “And here I thought you were a proper gentleman.”

“What?” Kindaichi gave him a puzzled look, pointedly not letting his eyes wander.

Kunimi just shoved the towel back at him, eyebrow raised. “I don't want to have to do  _ everything _ myself.”

Kindaichi blushed and opened his mouth to say something - probably complain - but ended up just closing it. He held a finger up as if to say ‘one sec’, and darted out the room.

Laying back with a happy sigh, Kunimi stared at the ceiling, insides fluttering. He felt like a girl who had just been asked on a date for the first time and it wasn't the worst feeling ever.

Kunimi had realised he had a crush on the awkward middle blocker in their third year of middle school. Kindaichi could start a fire in an empty room and he had a brash atmosphere about him when he was on the court, but Kunimi got to see a different side of him when they got closer. They would do homework together - or Kunimi would do the homework and Kindaichi would get as much gossip in as possible - and they found themselves in each other's company a whole lot over those three years. Kunimi knew more than anyone how different he was. Kindaichi was kind-hearted and hard-working and he would do anything for anyone. He wore his heart on his sleeve, overcompensating by his demeanor when playing volleyball.

Maybe it was the growing tension between him and Kageyama. Kindaichi got very antsy towards the end of that year. He shouted a lot more than usual, and his face when playing volleyball wasn't what it used to be. His confidence dipped and he struggled keeping his composure. Then he snapped.

Kunimi had never had someone come to him for comfort before, but when they lost their last match of middle school, Kindaichi was at his door, not unlike today. That was the day he realised he was in deep. When Kindaichi clung onto him as soon as he opened the door, when he refused to let go even when Kunimi dragged him upstairs, when he cried until he fell asleep in Kunimi's arms.

That night was one of the only memories Kunimi had of himself crying too. He waited until Kindaichi was asleep before he sobbed too. Seeing Kindaichi in so much pain, holding so much guilt over something that wasn't his fault, it broke his heart. He never wanted anything like that to happen again. It hurt his chest just thinking about it.

A warm weight on his chest brought his eyes open. He didn't realise he was drifting off. “Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.” Kindaichi said in a whisper and Kunimi smiled. Granted, whenever he smiled it looked like he was planning something. “Oi don't do that, you're freaking me out.”

He laughed then, corners of his eyes crinkling. Kindaichi blushed and dipped his head before cleaning Kunimi's chest with a warm towel. Kunimi lay back and let Kindaichi dote on him, as he always did.

“I should probably put something on, huh?” He said lazily as Kindaichi pulled away. He didn't open his eyes though. 

“Y-Yeah.” Kindaichi himself had at least had the mind to put on some boxers, Kunimi still stark naked on his bed. To be honest, he was perfectly fine how he was thank you very much, but he could just  _ feel _ the heat from Kindaichi's embarrassment, so he reluctantly moved to put some boxers and a shirt on.

“You want to sleep here tonight? It's getting late.” Kunimi said lazily, flopping back onto his bed.

Kindaichi went red and considered for a moment. It was dark and most of his route home was on unlit roads, it would be irresponsible to go home at this point. At least, that's the excuse he came up with when he fished his mobile from his tracksuit.

“Yeah, I'm at Kunimi's. Yes, I will.  _ Yes _ . Sorry, mum. Bye.” Kindaichi sighed into his hands, rubbing his face.

“She's always been so overprotective.” Kunimi laughed, holding his arms out in invitation.

“Yeah.” Kindaichi said with a groan, then joined Kunimi in his bed, being extra careful not to crush him, as he sure would be very easily done.

-

Kunimi was very clingy, that's what Kindaichi found out when he started awake, the wing spiker curled into him. It was undeniably the cutest thing Kindaichi had ever experienced if it wasn't for the fact that he was dying of heat and the reason he was rudely awoken was that Kunimi's mother was home.

Kindaichi poked Kunimi softly in the side. “Hey, wake up.” He rolled his eyes, inwardly groaning. It wasn't like he didn't do this almost every day when Kunimi fell asleep on his shoulder at practise, he just hated doing it. “Oi, Kunimi.” Kunimi made a noise and just pulled himself closer. “ _ Akira _ .” Kunimi's eyes shot open. “Hah. Gotcha. Knew you were awake."

And so Kindaichi got a swift punch to the stomach. It looked as if it was light, but Kunimi was a  _ lot _ stronger than he looked. It was one of the things that made him a good volleyball player, actually. Unfortunately for Kindaichi, that meant whenever Kunimi hit him (which happened a lot more than Kindaichi would like to admit), he could feel it for a while afterwards. He couldn't be mad though.

“I think your mum just got home.”

Kunimi groaned and buried his head in Kindaichi's chest. “Tell her to go back to work.”

Kindaichi laughed. “No way, you know how much your mother scares me.”

“There’s not much that  _ doesn _ 't scare you.”

“Hey!” Kindaichi's brows drew together and he huffed, moving to get up. Kunimi rolled his eyes and turned to swing his legs to sit on the edge of the bed, watching Kindaichi flail around.

“You should probably put some clothes on.”

“That's what I'm  _ doing _ .”

Kunimi chuckled, it was too easy to play him up.

“Akira!” There it was. It was always delayed after Kunimi's mother got in. Kindaichi couldn't say how many times he had heard that name said in that tone at this time. In their second year at middle school, they took a tally of how long it was each time she got in. It was never far off.

As soon as Kindaichi was decent, Kunimi opened his door and headed downstairs, Kindaichi at his heels.

“Oh, Kindaichi-kun! It's been a while!”

“E-evening Kunimi-san.” Kindaichi said, hand running through his hair.

“How was the match?”

They both tensed. Kunimi hadn't actually told her yet. “We lost.” Kunimi said with a shrug, dull tone betraying how devastating he found it.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Well, there's always next year, right?”

“Yeah…” Kindaichi said solemnly, more as if reassuring himself of that fact. He wasn't doing a very good job. 

“Kindaichi's staying over tonight.” Kunimi said, leaving no room for refusal.

“Are you sure you don't want me to drop you home?”

“Uh- If-”

“Nah, he's good. We don't have morning practise tomorrow, so he'll have time to go home tomorrow before school.” Kunimi interrupted, knowing Kindaichi to choose the option that he deemed the least awkward. He wasn't going to let him come in the next day and act as if none of this happened.

“Dinner for three then. Your father is out drinking with his boss  _ again _ , so it'll be just us.”

-

“Maan, your mum cooks a  _ lot _ .” Kindaichi said with a groan, throwing himself unceremoniously onto Kunimi's bed. 

“Only 'cause you're here and she knows _you_ _eat_ a lot.”

“I'm building muscle, thank you very much. You still look like I could crush you with my foot.”

“Try it.” Kunimi snorted, whacking said foot.

There was a few beats of silence. “We getting out a spare futon or…?”

“Seriously?”

“I was just asking!”

“You're such a dumbass.” It wasn't said with heat. Kunimi sat on the side of the bed and chuckled, just a small sound in the back of his throat.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Kindaichi huffed, and Kunimi knew instantly he was stewing. Let him stew. It would keep his mind off of  _ other _ things, at least. Those could wait until practise tomorrow.

“Hey, Akira.” Kunimi froze as his heart thumped in his chest.

“Oi.”

“You're so cute.”

Kunimi turned to hide his blush, snorting. “Tell me something I don't know.”

“Hey, that's where you're supposed to say 'Not as cute as you are,  _ Yuutarou _ ’!”

“Yeah, in your dreams.”

Kindaichi huffed again, though this time it was a huff of laughter. How he was so calm, Kunimi didn't know. He could guess it was fatigue and a full stomach, but usually Kindaichi found at least  _ some _ way to get flustered. Either way, Kunimi was at ease and  _ tired _ so he lay down next to him, budging him up for more room.

“Maybe you should stop trying to bulk up, you're taking over my bed.” Kunimi mumbled.

“Maybe I should go get that futon if you're so uncomfortable.” Kindaichi teased.

Kunimi stuck his tongue out. “I didn't say  _ that _ .” He curled into Kindaichi again, head close enough to his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was hammering hard, and if Kunimi looked up he was sure he would see Kindaichi red-faced.

As Kindaichi's heartbeat slowed, lulling him into a much-needed sleep, an arm pulled him close and long legs tangled with his own.

He was oddly at peace. Yes, Kindaichi could get embarrassed at the smallest of things, but just being alone with Kunimi he had always been comfortable being himself. What happened tonight certainly put a spin on things, and he was still hung up on their what their relationship was now, officially. That scared him the most. Other than that though, he was content to hold the boy he loved close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue this, depends on how I'm feeling..
> 
> Comments appreciated, helps keep me going! Thanks ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this has been written for so long and yet I cant seem to fill it any further.
> 
> I was originally going to cut this into two chapters but since most of it is actually smut(is that a good or bad thing?), just have the whole lot.

Kindaichi woke up first - unsurprisingly - and he again found himself very uncomfortable. One of his arms had gone dead underneath Kunimi and he was desperate for the toilet. Kunimi still looked in deep sleep and from what he could see of Kunimi's digital alarm clock it was definitely not a good idea to wake him. Well wasn't this just great?

“ _ Kunimi _ .” Kindaichi whispered, not prepared for the sudden realisation of everything that happened last night to hit him. Did they really…? Kindaichi covered his face with his hand, as if that could help calm him down at all. His leg jerked as he tried to curl in on himself, in turn stirring Kunimi.

“Five more minutes.” Kunimi mumbled habitually. Kindaichi almost forgot his embarrassment, a smile creeping on his lips. He wasn't sure Kunimi was even awake yet.

“Morning Akira.” Kindaichi said quietly, trying his best to ignore his current predicament. It was worth it, because Kunimi's eyes shot open and he looked up at him, as if making sure he was really there. Once he confirmed, his eyelids drooped again, tiniest of blushes on his cheeks.

“Morning.” Kunimi closed his eyes again and buried his head further into Kindaichi's chest. “What time is it?”

“Uh, it's just turned six.”

Kunimi made a grumbling noise. “Your timing sucks.” Kindaichi had always been an early bird.

“Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, seriously sucks.” Kunimi sighed and moved enough to let Kindaichi up, then curled into the warm space left behind, not even needing to open an eyelid.

Kunimi always made things awkward for Kindaichi, both intentionally and unintentionally. As he clambered over the lazy wing spiker to get up, he pondered how passive he seemed. Last night he was anything but.  _ But _ , he wasn't thinking about that. He only allowed himself a moment to watch Kunimi settle into the sheets without him before rushing to the bathroom.

After that, Kindaichi didn't bother going back to bed. Despite how tempting it was to hold Kunimi again, he had to get changed and head over to his house to get ready before he headed to school so he didn't have that luxury.

“ _ Kunimi. _ ” Kindaichi whispered as he zipped up his jacket. No response. Ah well, let him sleep. Kindaichi carefully slid Kunimi's door shut and headed downstairs.

“You off home?” Kindaichi almost jumped through the ceiling at the sudden voice behind him as he sat putting his shoes on at the door.

Kindaichi leveled his heart and finished doing his shoelaces before standing up. “Oh, yes sir.” Kunimi's dad didn't scare Kindaichi half as much as his mother. Kunimi was definitely his mother's child, since his dad was a lot more… approachable.

“I heard it was a good match, you should be proud. Don't let it get to you.”

Kindaichi's lips wobbled, betraying his composure and a hand patted his shoulder sympathetically. He had been the same when he was at high school.

“Thanks, Kunimi-san.” Kindaichi managed, trying to will his face to smile.

“Don't skip breakfast now. Oh, and make sure Akira doesn't skip practise. He doesn't get to slack off now, you two are only getting started!”

Kindaichi managed to crack a smile and he bowed his head. “Yessir. I'll make sure he doesn't run off.” He smirked and opened the door.

“Haha, I didn't know he could run!” His grin was unmatched as he waved Kindaichi off. Kindaichi thought he definitely wouldn't be grinning if he knew what they both did last night.

Now it was time for him to stew.  _ That definitely wasn't his first time. Who else had he done that with? Does he really like me specifically or am I just one in a long line? But he's way too young, there's no way he's been doing that for long! Wait, I did it too, right? What does that say about me?! _

He wasn't panicking, no. He was breaking down. His walk home was just on autopilot. So was his shower and getting changed and skipping breakfast (against Kunimi's father's insistence).

When he got back to Kunimi's house he hesitated, adjusting his bag on his shoulder before he rang the doorbell. After a moment he began rocking on his heels in anticipation, eyes far away.

“-aichi.  _ Kindaichi _ … Yuutarou~?”

Kindaichi started at his given name, jumping backwards when he realised Kunimi was in his face. Kunimi smirked.

“You good? You look constipated.”

“Shut up.” Kindaichi grunted, a little harsher than he meant to sound, then began the walk to school.

Kunimi followed behind, yawning. “I'm cold.”

“It's October, you should be wearing a coat.”

“But  _ you're _ wearing a coat.”

“So?”

Kunimi blinked, he would usually offer him. Something was definitely up. Instead he took the couple of strides to walk alongside him and loop his arm through Kindaichi's where it was shoved in his coat pocket. He didn't miss how he tensed. “You're thinking too hard about it.”

Kindaichi's teeth gritted. He knew that, he always did. Iwaizumi also said the same. “If so, answer me this. You like  _ me _ right? What about the others? Did you tell them the same?” It was tough to ask but he wasn't getting any answers just mulling it in his mind.

“Others?” Kunimi asked innocently.

“Don’t play dumb.”

Kunimi sighed, scraping his feet on the pavement as he stopped walking. “I had just been experimenting… It’s difficult to keep your feelings in check when the guy you like is completely oblivious.” Kunimi’s hand still clung onto Kindaichi’s arm and he didn’t let go.

“You’re fifteen!” Kindaichi squeaked, maybe a little too loud. He seemingly ignored the second statement.

“Exactly!” Kunimi couldn’t see his face but he could feel the red heat tinging his cheeks. Yeah, so what if he had kissed and maybe sucked off a couple of guys in their year? It was just a way to let off steam. “It’s not like they meant anything.”

Kunimi sounded a little defeated to his own ears. Guilt was probably some of it. He didn’t usually hold onto such feelings, but Kindaichi had a way of pulling everything buried to the surface.

Kindaichi shrank into himself, maybe he was being too harsh. Kunimi had his own life and he could do what he wanted with it. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much. “Do you like me?” Kindaichi said, lips uneasy and head turned to the side.

Kunimi raised an eyebrow. “I literally  _ just said _ -”

“Then…! Take me out.” Kindaichi cut him off, locking eyes with him. “A date! Take me out on a date!” He added, suddenly out of breath and heart thumping. He didn’t realise how close they had gotten until Kunimi easily closed the space between their lips.

Kindaichi would’ve liked to think all of his worries disappeared at that moment, but the heat in his face grew when he realised where they were. He wasn’t sure that anyone would be welcomed to see two guys kissing in the middle of the street so he quickly pulled back. A look of frustration crossed Kunimi’s face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Kunimi wondered if having Kindaichi to himself now was a blessing or a curse. All he knew is that yes, he was going to take him out and yes, he was going to embarrass the hell out of him any chance he got because he was cute when he was flustered.

“I guess I should take that as a yes?”

“Yes.”

At least one thing was cleared up. Kindaichi still had so many more questions but Kunimi was probably emotionally drained already, if his overly loud yawn was anything to go by. “We’re gonna be late.”

“I’m cold.”

Kindaichi rolled his eyes but relented. He put his bags on the floor and took off his coat to sling over Kunimi’s shoulders. Kunimi triumphantly pulled it tight around him. It was warm with Kindaichi’s body heat.

“You’re such a pushover.” Kunimi said adoringly, taking a breath in and smelling Kindaichi.

Kindaichi snorted. “Yeah I am. Let’s go.” He grabbed Kunimi’s arm, sliding his hand down to link with his. From behind, Kunimi couldn’t see but he could tell Kindaichi was blushing.

-

“Your dad told me not to let you skip practise. I’ll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to.” Kindaichi said gravely as he turned up at Kunimi’s desk after the final school bell. Kunimi pouted, looking up at him with drooping eyes.

“I’m tired and I’m going home.” He replied, starkly refusing.

Kindaichi pondered for a moment and crouched in front of Kunimi’s desk. “Please? For me?” He teased, as if begging a child to do their chores.

It was true he was tired, but more than that he didn’t know how long he could last watching. Not after last night. “Not if you don’t want me fantasizing about you all practise.”

Kindaichi blinked. “Wh-What?”

Kunimi lazily flicked him in the nose and he stood back up out of shock. “Like I said, you’re insanely hot. What can I say? You look good in your shorts and kneepads.” He said it in matter-of-fact tone, eyes wandering as he pictured him.

“Y-You can’t say things like that!” Kindaichi was bright red, glancing around to make sure nobody overheard. He didn’t think he affected Kunimi that much and he didn’t quite know how to feel about it. “Stop joking around. I said I’d drag you there and I wasn’t lying.”

Kunimi sighed. “Then at least carry my bags.”

“Seriously?”

Kunimi gave him a blank look. Yes, he was serious. Kindaichi picked up his school and gym bags while Kunimi set to getting out of his chair, taking his time like an old man.

-

“What are you, his donkey?” Iwaizumi asked as Kindaichi dropped their bags on the clubroom floor, huffing with exertion.

“Apparently.”

“You can say no once in a while. You know that, right?”

“But he’s thoughtful unlike you, Iwa-chan.”

“Honestly I don’t mind, he was going to skip if I didn’t.” Kindaichi said quickly, pointedly not looking in the direction of the third-years, knowing the frown Iwaizumi would be sending his way.

“We wouldn’t blame anyone wanting to skip today.” Oikawa said, voice lacking the usual sing-song tone it usually had. The atmosphere dipped, and Kindaichi looked at the floor.

Kindaichi had apologised profusely after the match. But both Oikawa and Iwaizumi then took the blame upon themselves. They fully believed themselves, too. It was genuinely heartbreaking and he had never felt closer to his senpais.

“You better not start crying again.”

“Shut up, Kunimi.” Kindaichi said softly, huffing a laugh.

“Karasuno won.”

Heads whipped to Oikawa but no-one said anything after that.

Perhaps if they had won yesterday it could've been them.

He had been told time and again to forget the what-ifs, that what happened, happened. Maybe if Kindaichi was in a more optimistic mood he would've been thinking 'We probably would've lost to Shiratorizawa again anyway, so no hard feelings!’ but he wasn't, he was bitter.

Kageyama had gone a long way. Good for him.

Kunimi side-eyed Kindaichi as they changed. He may have scooted a bit closer, if only to remind him that he was there. He needed all the distraction he could get. 

-

How they got here, Kindaichi couldn’t quite remember. All he was doing was focusing on the way Kunimi’s fingers roamed his thigh sliding under the fabric of his shorts, the breath on the inside of his right knee just above his kneepad. He let out a breath as he dropped his head back on the crash mat he was currently lying on, watching the ceiling lit only by a single small window in the corner of the gym storage room. Everyone else had gone home.

At last. Practise had dragged on way too long and all Kunimi could think about was being alone with Kindaichi again. Maybe he was too enthusiastic about offering to stay and lock up but in the end he couldn’t care less. He pushed Kindaichi’s leg up for better access, pressing kisses up and down his thigh. “I told you I would be fantasizing. Didn’t believe me?” Teeth latched onto a patch of sensitive skin towards the top of Kindaichi’s thigh and he let out a quiet hiss, leg jerking.

“K-Kunimi, what are you doing?” He didn’t stop him as he began sucking a mark there, though.

As Kunimi pulled back from the first mark of many he intended on making he licked his lips. “What does it look like? I’m marking you as mine. Don’t worry, I’ll make them mostly discreet.”

The next word died in Kindaichi’s mouth as Kunimi dug his teeth into a spot behind the one previous, instead making an unintelligible muffled noise. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit into the back of it, hoping that way he could stop himself making any more unnecessary noise. This was some kind of twisted torture, he tried convincing himself, even as the growing strain in his shorts became more and more distracting.

“I've been trying so hard to ignore you all practise, I'm sorry.” He didn't  _ sound  _ sorry, turning his head to start on his other thigh. His other hand pushed that one back too, knee against his chest so Kunimi could get underneath to the meat at the back of his thigh. “You're quiet. There's no one around you know, everyone's gone home.” The words melted on Kunimi’s tongue as he ran it along the underside of his thigh.

Kindaichi was concentrating hard to keep quiet despite that. His legs twitched at being held up at weird angles and his breathing couldn't level out. He was uncomfortable, the room felt too stuffy and it was dark, but he was with Kunimi and that nullified everything else.

He had felt Kunimi's stares all damn practise and it was distracting. He even made sure he was on the opposite side of the gym, just in case that helped. A first-year on good terms with them both had even asked if they had a fight. If only he knew that it was quite the opposite. The more Kindaichi thought about it, if a first-year noticed it, what about everyone else?

OK so maybe they  _ should _ have skipped practise, otherwise they could have been in one of their rooms rather than a dingy storeroom and saved a long time of awkward glances to each other across the gym.

Kunimi thought the exact opposite, this was perfect. Warm, dark with just enough light to see the sheen of sweat on Kindaichi's skin, the way his muscles contracted and how his flesh dipped under fingers as Kunimi gripped his thighs. He was also still in his kit, and it gave him access to everything he needed.

Kindaichi moaned quietly at a particularly aggressive bite high up his inner thigh, leg jerking where Kunimi had hooked it over his shoulder. “A-Ah! Akira-” he broke into a groan as Kunimi just bit down harder, rolling skin between teeth and sucking.  _ More. Louder.  _ Kindaichi didn't oblige, instead making a noise in the back of his throat.

This was awful. They were at  _ school _ ! He couldn't shout like that at school, someone would hear him for sure. Maybe they should’ve stopped, how long had they been there? What if the caretaker came around and locked up?  _ No that's right, Kunimi has the key. It would just be the front ga- _ Kindaichi's thoughts stopped dead as Kunimi's hand cupped the erection in his shorts he had been pointedly ignoring.

Kunimi grinned wickedly as he watched Kindaichi's body tense, hips lifting from the mat to buck into him. Kindaichi's hand flew from his mouth to the soft mat beneath him, trying to grab onto something,  _ anything _ within reach. A loud moan tore itself from his mouth and he flushed a deep red. “Kunimi, s-stop.”

Like Hell. That was the hottest thing ever. He had a good view knelt in between Kindaichi's legs. “You're so hard, Yuutarou. I bet you're soaked too.”

Kindaichi screwed his eyes shut. “Don't say things like that!” He protested in a high-pitched voice. He tried willing himself to calm down but it was too much. This situation, the stinging and faint throbbing in his thighs, Kunimi's voice like chocolate and his hand a weight on his cock.

Kunimi dipped his head to blush.  _ So cute~!  _ “You like it when I talk to you like that, hm?” Kunimi leaned up to Kindaichi's ear, pushing the leg over his shoulder up to Kindaichi's chest. “You respond so well to me.” The hand over Kindaichi's cock moved to his hip under his shirt. There was so much more to go. So much of his body to mark, so little time.

It was largely a miracle Kindaichi didn't come then and there, and he thanked every god for saving him the embarrassment. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. He just needed to last. It couldn't be too difficult, right?

Kunimi was easily within reach now, and so Kindaichi's hands wandered, gripping his hips tightly as Kunimi latched onto his neck. His teeth bit down into the warm skin there and he hummed. Kindaichi made a high-pitched sound, head thrown back and fingers digging harshly into Kunimi's hips.

Finally allowing Kindaichi to touch him was a good idea. The middle blocker was strong and he had nice hands. What he'd give for his vice-like grip to bruise him. He wasn't embarrassed to admit that he liked that sort of thing just a bit. Kunimi pulled away from his neck and nibbled on the base of his ear, voice breathy. “You're so strong, I bet you could stop me at any time. But I know you won't.”

Kindaichi shivered and Kunimi's hand slid up his shirt, fingers gliding over skin. He wanted to say something. That of course he wouldn't stop him, that he loved and trusted him, but words failed. He instead lay there open-mouthed, gasping as a thumb rubbed over his nipple. And again. He moaned loud and his chest pressed forward of its own accord. “Ah- what-?” This time Kunimi pinched the nub between his thumb and forefinger and Kindaichi shouted out, heel digging hard into Kunimi's back and fingers curling into Kunimi's hips. “Kunimi, stop!”

“Why would I stop?” Kunimi asked incredulously, licking the curve of his ear. “You're making such beautiful sounds.” Kunimi pulled back from him to look him over before pushing his shirt up further. “Ah, so beautiful.” he dived to the other neglected nipple to lick over it. He felt Kindaichi shudder beneath him. He was so sensitive, like himself.

Kindaichi's head was pressed hard into the crash mat, eyes screwed shut. “Seriously, Akira s- _ stop _ !” He keened as he felt teeth bite down, a harsh sting following the intense sensations of his tongue. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes, his whole body was tense. He was on the brink and the second Kunimi pinched both at the same time he was gone. His back arched high, pushing his chest into Kunimi and his hips thrusted into nothing as he came hard, teeth gritted.

Kunimi pulled back to watch wide-eyed, still rubbing his nipples hard through it. Kindaichi looked gorgeous in the dark, light reflecting off the sweat on his skin, highlighting his neck and the muscles of his chest and stomach. Kunimi thought in another situation he probably could've been pulled over too, but he didn't let himself. This was a gold mine, this was something he could probably use to keep himself going for years. Kindaichi had no business being so hot.

Kindaichi's calloused fingers left Kunimi’s hips as if he was scolding, and they flew to cover his face. He tried turning from him but Kunimi's hands were heavy weights on his chest, pinning him where he was. His leg dropped from Kunimi's shoulder and it fell lax. A few tremors wracked Kindaichi's body as he came down and then he lay still. Even in the dark, the red bloomed across his skin, embarrassed beyond belief. “Akira, I-”  _ I'm sorry? _

No, this was perfect. Oh, Kindaichi couldn't have done anything better. “Yuutarou… did you just-?” He asked in disbelief, though the sarcasm was there. Kindaichi was quiet, face hidden under hands. “I hardly touched you.” It was lined with mocking but underneath Kunimi was still in awe. His fingers dragged over Kindaichi's stomach to the waistband of his shorts. Kindaichi was quick to react, grabbing his wrists to stop him, though there was no strength behind it.

“Please d-don't.” Kindaichi pleaded. Kunimi ignored him and peeled down his shorts and boxers, exposing the mess of come he made in them. Kunimi watched as Kindaichi flushed, head turned away. “I'm sorry, I ruined it.” Kindaichi said, disheartened.

“You made such a mess, Yuu.” Kunimi breathed, dipping his head to lick once over Kindaichi's cock. His whole body shuddered and Kunimi huffed a laugh. “So oversensitive now, huh? I wonder if I could make you come again…” Kunimi mused aloud. He was aware of the time though and he wasn't entirely convinced he would be able to do it. Though the way Kindaichi's dick twitched at his breath was mesmerising. He flicked his eyes to the mortified middle blocker. “What do you think?”

Again?  _ Again?  _ No way, he just came! “L-let me just do you.” He said with a blush, pulling Kunimi's face away from his crotch and sitting up.

“We could do both.” Kunimi suggested, fingers running over skin dangerously close to Kindaichi's cock.

“M-maybe some other time?” Kindaichi asked, body trembling. He wasn't ready. All these new sensations were too much all at once. He felt bad, because Kunimi had a glint in his eye that told him he wanted to. “I- I mean, if that's OK? I'm sorry, I don't know why I… so early… let me-”

Kunimi grabbed the hand going for his own shorts, closing the gap between them and kissing Kindaichi's chapped lips. “It's OK. It was worth it. You were beautiful.” He left off the  _ I'm going to be coming to that image for a long time after this. _ It would be good to use later. Kindaichi was flustered enough right now. He guided Kindaichi's hand to the heat in his shorts, groaning as he pressed against it. “You did this.”

Kindaichi swallowed hard, cheeks tingling with heat. He'd never get over the way Kunimi called him beautiful. “C-can I?”

“Yeah.” Kunimi said breathily, letting go of his wrist. He watched as Kindaichi bit his lip in concentration and pulled Kunimi's shorts and boxers down. He looked unsure and he was shaking a little bit. Kunimi leaned forward again and kissed his cheek and his jaw, hand finding itself in his hair. “All yours.”

_ I can't see, you're in the way. _ Kindaichi shut his eyes and with a breath he brushed fingers over Kunimi's cock. It was hard and warm and felt completely different to his own. Kunimi shuddered, placing his forehead on Kindaichi's shoulder. The way Kunimi went from commanding the situation to melting into Kindaichi made his heart flutter.

It was good to let himself fall boneless into Kindaichi, who held his hip with his free hand, and unknowingly teased the fingers of his other along the underside of his cock. Kunimi’s body shivered and his hips pressed forward. “Just do it how you would your own.” He encouraged, watching as an unsure hand wrapped around him. Kunimi jerked forward, moan escaping his mouth.

Kindaichi ran his other hand up Kunimi's side, riding his shirt up. Kunimi took in a breath, aware of what he was doing. Payback. The hand around his cock tightened, twisting ever so slightly as he pumped. It was slow and a bit clumsy. The way Kindaichi huffed in frustration was enough for Kunimi to forgive him. A thumb flicked gently over his nipple just as another thumb pressed into the area just beneath the head of his cock. Oh shit, where had he done  _ that  _ before? Kunimi groaned low in his throat and grabbed onto Kindaichi's thighs for balance.

Kindaichi didn't trust himself to do a good job. It's not like he had ever even touched another guy's dick like this before. He had never planned to! Yet here he was, concentrating hard not to do something drastically wrong. “Is this OK?” He hoped it was. After all, it would be awkward to find out he had been masturbating the wrong way all his life.

“Mmm.”

_ Well thanks Akira, very helpful. _ It was a positive noise though, so it couldn't be too bad. Kindaichi kept pumping him, slowly gaining in confidence to tease his nipple again with just his thumb brushing over the sensitive flesh. Kunimi moaned softly.

Well now he was certain Kindaichi must be doing this on purpose, he was definitely teasing him. He must’ve been. “Faster.” Kunimi said through laboured breaths, unable to keep his hips still. He just needed a little more.

Kindaichi nodded, feeling his body flush. The way Kunimi sounded out of breath was really hot, he hadn't really thought about it before. He used the hand holding Kunimi high on his chest to push him back, forcing him to sit back. He took a moment to watch the questioning look Kunimi gave him, noting the hard blush on his cheeks before glancing down to where he held his cock.  _ Am I really doing this? This isn't some kind of weird dream is it? _ He steeled himself and finally obliged Kunimi, pumping him faster. Dream or not, he was going to do whatever Kunimi wanted.

Kunimi hadn't been aware he was impeding Kindaichi by being in the way, so he commended the taller for pushing him away. It usually took a lot for Kindaichi to do something like that of his own accord. He didn't have much time to think on it though, because he had finally sped up. He didn't do anything special and Kunimi wasn't at all surprised. It was OK though, it just meant that they had a lot of learning to do. That meant a lot of sex and a whole lot of fun. He didn't stop him now though, because he was close anyway. He just needed…

As if Kindaichi read Kunimi's mind, he pressed a thumb into the head of his cock. Kunimi jolted forward. “Ah! Shit, d-do that again.” Kindaichi swallowed and obeyed, pumping him once more before repeating, a little harder this time. “Fuck, Yuu.” Kunimi said with a loud groan. His hips stuttered and he placed a hand on Kindaichi's shoulder to keep himself steady, the other still on his thigh.

Kindaichi was watching Kunimi that time. Although his head was dipped, Kindaichi could see how his eyes were squeezed shut, how he anticipated it and how his body lurched forward. It was so captivating and he found himself tipping Kunimi's head up to search his face. Kunimi looked back at him, wide-eyed and face flushed. “Wow.” Kindaichi went red as soon as he realised he said it aloud, then kissed away whatever Kunimi was going to respond with.

Kunimi would have laughed if not for being seconds away from coming. That was usually his move. Though his was more to stop Kindaichi's mind from wandering whereas this was most likely to stop Kunimi saying something embarrassing. So instead Kunimi dug his nails hard into Kindaichi's thigh and shoulder, invaded his mouth with his tongue and thrusted his hips hard.

Kindaichi made a noise of surprise and took it as a sign he was close. His heart thudded in panic and he grabbed Kunimi's hip to stop him moving before brushing a thumb over the tip of his cock and pressing gently into the slit. He couldn't see what he was doing and he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but as soon as he pulled his hand back down for another stroke, Kunimi gripped him impossibly harder and moaned into his mouth, promptly biting down  _ hard. _

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, though it bordered on irritating - pairing with the fact that Kunimi was already very sensitive. It wasn't something he ever did consistently himself, yet now he definitely will. Kunimi crashed hard into Kindaichi as he came while a shaking hand gently tried guiding him through it, though his orgasm was anything but gentle.

His mind couldn't catch up until he was lying on the crash mat, a hint of copper in his mouth and a distinct lack of warm body to cling onto.

Cuddling post-orgasm was one of Kunimi's favourite things, so when he reached a hand for Kindaichi and he wasn't lying next to him, he groaned, blurry eyes finding the boy still sat up, causing the distinct dip in the mat they were on. “Yuutarou.” He mumbled, reaching an arm out to grab onto Kindaichi's shirt.

Kindaichi made an unintelligible noise, offering just a hand. Kunimi grumbled and sat up too, taking a moment to nestle his cock back into his boxers and press a kiss to Kindaichi's offered hand. Kindaichi blushed, turning so his whole body faced away.

“What?”

“I-I'm a mess…”

Kunimi stopped dead. Well, of course he was a mess. Kunimi did just come all over him... Ah, that's right, Kindaichi just gave him a pretty decent hand job and he himself was fairly clean… Kunimi smirked then let out a hearty chuckle. He could practically feel the heat rising from Kindaichi.

“Don't laugh! I can't get to the clubroom looking like this!” Kindaichi exclaimed, a little distressed.

Kunimi steeled his face and kissed the back of Kindaichi's neck. “I can go and bring your stuff back here. Calm down.”

Kindaichi's body jumped a little in surprise. “You'd do that?”

_ Literally anything for you.  _ “Mmm… You can buy me some salted caramel and you have yourself a deal.” Kunimi bargained, though he would even if Kindaichi said no, if that ever happened.

Kindaichi laughed. “Sure, I'll feed your addiction to that stuff.”

“Great, then you stay here and I'll get your stuff.” Kunimi kissed his neck a couple of times, taking a moment to revel in Kindaichi's body heat before he peeled himself from his back and stood up. “I won't be too long, don't break anything.”

“Hey! You say that as if I go around looking for things to break!”

Kunimi stuck his tongue out and opened the door to the gym, bright lights filtering through to the storage room. He stole a glance to Kindaichi, who sat with his hands between his knees, hiding as much of himself as possible, and then promptly left. He shut the door over just in case someone came round, though it was unlikely.

Kindaichi let out a long breath as be heard the door to outside open and close. He was so glad they put everything away and mopped up _before_ they found themselves over each other. He really wouldn't want to be doing that now.

He felt bad for Kunimi, having to put up with his probably less-than-average sex knowledge. He knew in the back of his mind that Kunimi liked him rather than just the sex, they had only done it twice after all.  _ Yeah, twice in two days… _ Kindaichi's hands balled into fists. They really shouldn't be doing this, should they? Though, he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it, if the raging hard-on he managed to hide from Kunimi was anything to go by. What? Kunimi was really hot when he came. Kindaichi flushed again and resorted to thinking about  _ anything  _ else. He had until Kunimi was back to will it away.

-

It was freezing at this time of the night, the air hitting the sweat clinging to his skin and cooling him down further. He ended up jogging to the club room and back, even with multiple bags on his shoulders. Plus, he didn't want to leave Kindaichi alone in that dingy storeroom any longer than necessary, it probably wasn't the best idea to leave him alone so soon like that. He tended to think too much.

“I'm back.” Kunimi said with a huff as he opened the gym doors, then made his way to the back room, dragging his feet.

“Sh-it!”

Kunimi blinked, dropping the bags on the floor, staring as Kindaichi came into his hand, head bowed low to hide his face.

“Kunimi. I thought you would be gone longer…”

Kunimi stood in shock for a moment before giving a rare grin. “Apparently so.” He probably would have been any other time. “I don't hold it against you, but now we know you definitely had one more round in you.”

Kindaichi looked up guiltily, lips slanted. “Sorry.”

“Get changed, you can make it up to me on Saturday.”

“Saturday?”

“Our date. I said I'd take you on a date.” Kunimi reminded, voice taking on his usual bored tone. “Why exactly are you asking me this now?” He raised an eyebrow and Kindaichi dipped his head, blushing.

“You going to give me some privacy?”

“Nothing I haven't seen before.” Kunimi deadpanned. Kindaichi shot him him a look at that so he took that as a sign to give him his privacy, taking his own bags to change in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be no smut at all. Plus, first date!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am the worst at writing it makes me want to cry.
> 
> If you're reading this, thanks for putting up with it so far.
> 
> At the same time, this was a super fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“What about practise?” Kindaichi asked out of the blue on their way home.

“What _about_ practise?”

“Saturday, we have practise.”

“It's not compulsory.”

“Well you might feel comfortable skipping, but I don't. I'm not as good as you are.” That earned him a whack on the shoulder, but it didn't hold any heat. Kindaichi knew what he meant by it.

“You practise enough already, don't you think? It's a waste of time getting so worked up about it.”

“I'd just feel even worse when we lose again…”

“You'd feel bad either way. Stop beating yourself up about it.”

Kunimi wasn't wrong, Kindaichi blamed himself for just about everything.

“It's our first Saturday without the third-years…” Kindaichi sighed.

“Hey, I said stop. They don't blame you, so you shouldn't.”

“Right. But don't you think you want to know how Yahaba-san is as a captain? It's his first time without Oikawa-san.”

Kunimi pondered for a moment. “I would say he does about as well as you think. Probably keeps everyone in line but Kyouken.”

Kindaichi laughed. “True, Kyoutani will be trouble for him.”

“Though from what I've seen it _might_ end up the other way around…” Kindaichi gave him a look of confusion. “Just a small observation.”

As they came up to Kunimi’s house, Kindaichi grabbed Kunimi's hand, looking at him expectantly. Kunimi turned to him with a roll of his eyes. “And you're the one afraid of PDA.”

“PDA?” Kindaichi asked innocently and Kunimi snorted a laugh, closing the distance between them to skip the explanation. Kindaichi's hand tightened in his own as he kissed back. They stood there few minutes longer than necessary, each getting bolder in the silence. Neither of them touched each other and Kindaichi pulled back first, bringing his free hand to his sore lip to rub a finger over it.

Maybe Kunimi had been too rough this time, but Kindaichi didn't say anything. “You should get some cream on that. And if anyone asks, say I spiked a ball into your face. That's believable. Well, more believable than-”

“Yeah, I get it.” Kindaichi said, wincing at the thought. Yeah, it probably is unbelievable that he had sex with Kunimi in the store room and that Kunimi apparently had a thing for biting, but he couldn't say he wasn't curious to know how everyone would react.

“Night Yuutarou.”

“Oh, night Kunimi.”

Kunimi gave him a indecipherable look and then leaned in for a hug, arms snug under his coat.

“It doesn't work like that. You say ‘night’ and then you leave.” Kindaichi said with a smile and returned the hug, arms draped over Kunimi's shoulders.

-

Everyone and his mother asked what happened.

The ball to the face excuse worked on everyone but it didn't save him nearly enough embarrassment as he had hoped. They all had a little chuckle about it in the clubroom and Kindaichi glared daggers at Kunimi because if his lips twitched even a little, he was dead.

Unfortunately it didn't stop there, because once Watari offered to help him with receives, the rest had to get in on the jokes.

“Hey Kindaichi, if you need them, I hear the rugby club has spare gum guards.”

“Or if you're feeling particularly wary, the baseball club might have one or two extra helmets.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were the worst senpais sometimes.

Not even Iwaizumi gave him sympathy, just told him to be more careful and to put some cream on it. He did, however, kindly drag Oikawa away when he sweetly offered to kiss it better.

Kindaichi bought a couple of bottles of the stuff.

-

The weekend couldn't come quick enough. They both managed to keep their distance from one another most of the time. Kunimi was getting antsy, but he wasn't the only one. He'd never seen Kindaichi look so constipated before and that was saying something, so Kunimi made sure to kiss the look off his face every night before he went inside. Of course that meant staying till the end of practise and he was beginning to get worried looks. Coach Mizoguchi kept looking at him as if he was ill or something.

His excuse was that he wanted as much practise as possible with the third-years before they left to focus on their studies. Maybe he tried to convince himself of that, too.

Kunimi hadn't really dated before. He had been out with Kindaichi before but only to eat and chat, sometimes shop but only if Kindaichi really insisted. Shopping with Kindaichi was only mildly better than shopping with his mother, who picked up pretty much everything in a shop and bought almost nothing. Kindaichi was a little more reserved, but could still spend a decent amount of time trying to decide whether to get something or not.

He knew that Kindaichi had been wanting to go into a particular restaurant since it opened. Whenever they walked past he noticed Kindaichi peering in. They’d never been inside. When Kunimi suggested it, Kindaichi said it was too fancy for someone like him and they went to the small fast food place next door instead. It was a no-brainer to take him there really, but everything else was going to be a struggle. Trying to convince Kindaichi that it was totally normal for two guys to share a table at a restaurant and that they wouldn't gain attention was one, but _he's_ the one who wanted a date.

Kunimi soon found out that while it was very easily promised to take him out, it almost certainly wasn't as easily done. By the time he got in on Friday night after saying a definite and final _goodnight_ to a Kindaichi trembling with nerves, all he had done is decided on the restaurant.

What they did after was up in the air. Tomorrow lunchtime… how was he supposed to fill half a day with just a meal?!

Kindaichi was no longer the only one with first date jitters. Nerves weren't really Kunimi's strong point so he ate dinner quickly and in silence and spent the rest of the night deciding what to wear.

Considering his parents would be there all day, he ended up picking out a low-key outfit rather than the neat patterned dress shirt and black skinny jeans he sneakily bought the other day. He hoped it would put Kindaichi more at ease anyway, if not himself.

He didn't sleep well… if at all.

-

Yahaba had given them a fair warning before they left practise that he wasn't going to be as lenient as Oikawa was with Kunimi skipping practises - This morning, Kindaichi fearfully sent him a message saying he wouldn't be there either and then ignored any incoming emails unless they were from Kunimi. He was in the middle of doing his hair when the doorbell went.

He was way too early. Kindaichi didn't think it was possible for Kunimi to be early for something. He wasn't even dressed himself yet.

Kindaichi sighed at his awful timing and made his way to the front door, opening it a little slowly. After all it could've been someone else. Perhaps he was just hoping it was. Kunimi rolled his eyes as he stepped in, pushing past. “I knew I should've got here earlier.”

“What, why? You're too early already!” Kindaichi said as he shut the door behind him.

“You already started doing your hair.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , _I_ want to do your hair.”

“Eh?!” Kindaichi blinked. It wasn't like Kunimi to care about things like that. He was content just to let his fall how it does, though he got cutely irritated sometimes when he had to keep tucking it behind his ears. And what was wrong with how Kindaichi did his hair?

“You know you look better with it down, right?”

“I-I do?”

Kunimi sighed. “You'd probably get a lot less shit if you wore it down. Though I don't think Turnip-head is going anywhere soon.”

Kindaichi frowned deeply at the nickname. The next time he saw Karasuno's number 10, he was going to strangle him. “Yeah OK, but I like it how it is.”

“How long does it take you?” It was rhetorical. He'd known him for years, he knew how bloody long it took him.

“Shut up. At least I try. Not everyone can look as flawless as you without trying.”

As soon as he said it, he realised. Well, it was far from a lie, that was for sure. Although Kunimi wasn't wearing anything ‘fancy’(for both of them, school uniforms were about as dressed up as they got), he looked amazing in his faded jeans and no matter how many times Kindaichi saw him in a t-shirt-sweater combo, he always had something new.

Kunimi refused to believe his cheeks flushed at that, nor that he turned away to hide it. He took off his trainers and went straight up to Kindaichi's room, dropping his bag on the tatami. Kindaichi followed like a loyal dog, hand running through his hair. He had only just started and now it was all over the place.

-

“Stop messing with it, you look fine.”

“It feels weird…”

“It's _your_ hair. What, do you not have it like this at home?”

“You _know_ I do. But that's not the point, I feel kind of naked outside...”

Kunimi snorted a laugh as he sat down at the bus stop. It had been a long time since he last played with Kindaichi's hair. Maybe it was more of a 'girly’ thing to do - like Kindaichi kept trying to convince him - but they had both seemed to enjoy it much more than they should've.

A few seconds of silence fell over the two, both suddenly at a loss to say. They were unfamiliar with the ‘rules’ of dating and now they were outside and exposed, everything seemed to hit them again. Kunimi was sure every other time they went out together there was no awkward silence like this. Kindaichi rocked on his feet for a moment before sitting down next to Kunimi.

“Thanks for coming around to mine first.”

Kunimi raised an eyebrow. “No problem?”

“Ah! I'm just nervous, I'm glad I didn't have to go to yours first, I probably would've chickened out.”

“You wanted me to take you on a date. I would never let you 'chicken out’.” Kunimi hit him lightly on the arm and stood up. He didn't mention that he was nervous too, probably moreso. “Bus is here.” He crowded against Kindaichi and kissed him quickly and gently, grabbing his hand to pull him up as he pulled away.

Kindaichi would never get enough of Kunimi's kisses, he always tasted sweet. It was short and Kindaichi found himself chasing as Kunimi pulled him up and almost falling into him. Kunimi just smiled at the floor and they stepped away from each other as the bus pulled in.

-

“Where are we going?”

“Secret.”

“Oh come on, I'm going to find out in a second anyway.”

“Is that why you waited until now to ask?” Kunimi smirked. Kindaichi let out a long sigh. “I like surprising you.”

“That would be apparent.” He pouted a little, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed behind Kunimi. It had been a long time since they last went out and of course it was much different this time. “Hey Kunimi… We should do this more often.”

Kunimi ducked his head minutely. “Yeah, we should.”

“What?”

“What?”

Kindaichi huffed. “You’ve got that look on your face again.”

“What look?”

“Like I've done something wrong.”

Kunimi rolled his eyes. “You're seeing things.”

Kindaichi put an arm on Kunimi's shoulder to stop him, then went to stand in front of him to see his face. “I think I know what your disappointed face looks like. I've been disappointing you for years.”

Kunimi's face then took on a deep frown. “You can't possibly disappoint me, Yuutarou. Only frustrate me. So get those ridiculous thoughts out of your thick head, dumbass.” Kunimi said, voice much lighter than his expression. He didn't realise he was being that easy to read. Did Kindaichi think that a lot?

Now Kindaichi was confused. So he was frustrating? It wasn't hard to believe and it was marginally better than disappointing, because that's really the last thing he wanted to be. “Oh… Then, what's frustrating? I don't know if you don't tell me.” He added.

A small smile creeped on Kunimi's face and he let out a cute laugh. “You worry about the smallest of things.” He didn't even look around before taking Kindaichi's hand in his own. “But, if you really care so much. You can stand to call me Akira more often.” He then began walking again, pulling Kindaichi with him. It was perfect timing, really, because he pulled him straight into the restaurant while he was still disorientated.

Wait so _that's_ what he was frustrated about? Should he really say it in public? He was much more comfortable with saying Kunimi. Up until now he used it sparingly. It felt special and he didn't want to wear it out. He thought Kunimi would prefer it too, since he was usually so reserved and the least to draw attention…

He was too busy questioning things to be aware of where Kunimi was going, and by the time Kunimi stopped, they were inside an unfamiliar restaurant.

It was fairly busy, but the atmosphere didn't make it feel that way. The room was cosy but not stuffy, dim but not dark, and conversations were buffeted by booths surrounded with a dark wood and patterned frosted glass. It had a fancy feel to it, but the way they were greeted was humble and it instantly felt homely.

“Wow. I've never seen this place before! Is it new?”

Kunimi smirked. “Dude, we've been walking past it and decidedly _not_ going in for years.”

“Really?”

“Everything gets past you.” Kunimi rolled his eyes. “You kept saying you would stick out, that it was too fancy.”

“So this is-?”

“Yeah, you weren't paying any attention to where we were going because you were too busy asking me where we were going.”

Kindaichi gave the room a once-over and grinned. “Thanks, Akira.”

Kunimi ducked his head to hide a smile.

“I didn't book though, so we'll have to search for a table.”

“Everything you do is half-assed.” Kindaichi laughed. Kunimi elbowed him in the side before splitting off to look for a table.

-

“Kunimi-chan~! Fancy seeing you here!”

Kunimi froze. Well wasn't this a lovely surprise. “Oikawa-san.” He turned around to the table Oikawa sat at along with the other third-years.

“Skipping practise for a date?”

“No.”

“Akira, there you are! I found-” He paused as he saw the four sat at the table Kunimi was talking to, mind promptly shutting down.

“Oho, and so the truth comes out.” Hanamaki teased, jabbing Matsukawa in the side while mouthing ‘Akira’.

“Wait… Kindaichi?!”

Kindaichi went red, frozen to the spot. “Ah! W-we, uh…”

“This is a first, Kindaichi skipping practise… for a date no less.” Matsukawa smirked, though he was aware he owed a certain someone a fair bet.

“It's not a date!” Kindaichi said a bit too frantically, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in doubt.

Kunimi pouted, voice taking on a sarcastic tone. “Ehh? It must’ve been someone else that begged me to take them out… So what are _you_ doing here all dressed up for, _Yuutarou_?”

Everyone looked at Kindaichi and he felt like he was going to explode. Was it just him or was it very warm all of a sudden?

“Well, technically we’re all doing the same thing, so…”

“Yeah, but it doesn't count as skipping this time.”

Iwaizumi inwardly smiled. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had their own way of diffusing awkward situations.

“Eh?!” Kindaichi was back to himself, embarrassment gone as quick as it came.

“You've known Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san since middle school and you didn't know they were together?” Kunimi teased.

“We weren't together back then!” Iwaizumi protested.

Oikawa pouted. “We weren't? But _Hajime_ , you first kissed me when we were like-”

Iwaizumi's glare wasn't working while Oikawa looked off into space as if dramatically remembering the moment, so he jabbed him hard in the gut and Oikawa folded over, almost bashing his head on the table. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trying (and failing) to hold in their laughs, Kindaichi looked mortified at the revelation and Kunimi yawned. Were they done now?

“Ow! Iwa-chan you didn't have to hit me that hard!”

“It didn't. You're just being a baby.” He turned to Kunimi, ignoring Oikawa's whining. “Finally worked up the guts, huh? Good for you guys.”

Kindaichi looked at Kunimi, surprised. Iwaizumi knew that Kunimi liked him? Since when? Also, since when did Kunimi need to work up courage?

“You went to _Iwa-chan_ for advice?! Kunimi-chan, you wound me!”

“Go enjoy yourselves, ignore these idiots.”

“Hey, what did _we_ do?”

Kunimi sighed heavily, pulling a perplexed Kindaichi with him to find that table they probably lost by now.

“So Kunimi-chan asked Kindaichi out, would've loved to see that!”

“Kid's been pining over that blockhead for years.” Iwaizumi laughed, resting his chin in his palm.

“Was that seriously Kindaichi? Never seen him with his hair down like that before. If he didn't say anything I wouldn't have known it was him.”

“Right?! I wonder why he doesn't just leave it like that.”

-

“All four of them?!”

Kunimi almost tripped as he went to sit down. “Dude, no! How does your mind work for _that_ to be your first conclusion?”

“So then… Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san? Since when?!”

“They were together before you knew them. You didn't notice?” Kunimi wasn't remotely surprised.

“N-No! When did you-?”

“I caught them eating each others' faces in the store room in our first week. It was kind of traumatising.”

Kindaichi's face said it all. The waitress looked mildly confused when she gave them the menus and a glass of water each.

“Thank you.” Kunimi said softly with a smile and the waitress bowed, hurrying off to another table ready to order.

“So, umm… You told Iwaizumi-san…” Kindaichi habitually rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought he could help me out. Since you follow him so religiously it's scary.” Kunimi took a sip of water then rested his chin on his hand. “Turns out you were just as oblivious.”

“I don't- You-” Kindaichi sighed, running a hand over his face to calm himself down. “I'm sorry.”

Kunimi laughed. “It's my own fault. I should've told you ages ago.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Honestly? I was scared.”

Kindaichi was taken aback, eyebrows raised slightly. “S-Scared of what?”

“That you'd say no. That you would think it was weird that I liked guys.” It was said quietly between sips of water. Kunimi's eyes didn't break away from the menu.

“I umm… I'm not sure that I understand… It doesn't seem weird to me. Pretty simple really.” Kindaichi said uneasily, stumbling over his words and blushing hard. “Do _you_ think it's weird?”

That brought eyes up to meet Kindaichi's. “No. It's never been weird.”

“Then there was nothing to be afraid of in the first place!” After all, it was usually Kunimi having to put up with his own weirdness.

“I suppose not.” Kunimi smiled. While he sounded like a bumbling idiot sometimes, there was an occasional moment Kindaichi said something actually pretty decent.

Kindaichi let out a sigh. His muscles were too tense, he just wanted to relax but his body wouldn't let him. Kunimi was looking at him and he couldn't look back and all he did was get hotter and hotter until Kunimi laughed.

“What?!” Kindaichi bit, eyes finally meeting Kunimi's. He was too embarrassed to let that slide.

“You're incredibly cute when you blush like that, so stop.”

“Stop saying that!”

“Saying what?”

“That I'm _cute_!”

“But you _are_ cute.”

Kindaichi groaned as he held his burning face in his hands. Kunimi was just downright embarrassing him now and he was entirely sure it was on purpose.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“You're coming back, right?”

“Of course I am!”

Kunimi giggled as Kindaichi hastily rushed off, Beelining in the wrong direction before turning on his heel and following the signs to the bathroom. He really was cute, and Kunimi was going to let him know that as much as possible.

In a way he was glad he left for some space because he was in quite the predicament himself. It always calmed him down when Kindaichi was more nervous than him. Maybe it was a little selfish to get him so flustered but at the same time, he didn't think he'd ever quite live it down if Kindaichi saw him nervous... the world might end.

His heart never raced this hard, not even during matches. He drank his water in only a few seconds, feeling as if he was going to pass out. Up until now he had been so calm. Was Kindaichi's nervousness just rubbing off on him or was it himself?

Inwardly grumbling, he buried his blushing face in his menu, infinitely glad they were out of line of sight of the third-years. He could probably die of embarrassment if they saw him like this.

-

Thankfully the bathroom was empty, giving Kindaichi the space he so desperately needed. He was slowly suffocating sat across from Kunimi. It was stupid, they had done this countless times before when they went out, heck, they ate lunch together every single day! What made this so different?

Frustrated with himself, Kindaichi turned on the cold water tap. It came out strong and the moment he put his hands underneath, it splashed out at him. He silently cursed, truly the world was testing him. It gave him a distraction as he calmed down enough to adjust the faucet without further incident.

As he splashed the decently cold water on his heated face, he kept repeating to himself to stop being so nervous. It was only Kunimi after all. _Akira_.

He said it over a few times in his head as he dried his face. It didn't fail to tug his lips into a smile. Akira suited him so perfectly.

-

By the time Kindaichi got back, Kunimi had ordered for both of them.

They took their time talking, making up for avoiding each other over the week. Once Kindaichi finally got started talking, he didn't stop and they both felt so much more at ease.

“I-I'm not boring you, am I?”

He never used to ask that but recently he'd been more aware than ever about the people around him. Kindaichi had come a long way since Kitagawa Daiichi and Kunimi was infinitely grateful. He wasn't bored though, he liked listening to him talk if only to hear his voice. If he started fell asleep well… He _did_ stay up all last night with nerves.

“No.”

“Ah, well, you wanna go? You look exhausted… Probably more exhausted than you would've been if we went to practise!”

“We can go home if you want, sure, but don't you want dessert?”

“Seriously?! I'm not made of money, and that stuff you ordered for me was expensive!”

Kunimi smirked, “Oi, I'm paying, dumbass. I said I'd take you out on a date and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made _you_ pay?”

It was expected that Kindaichi's face became once again full of colour, _boyfriend_.

“Well- uh- If you want dessert, we can share one? Then you only have to pay for the one anyway! Right?”

“And they say you don't have a brain.”

Kindaichi ducked his head a moment before whipping it back up to glare at him. “Wait, _who_?!”

-

“I didn’t mean to get the biggest one there, not even the third-years would have been able to eat that!” Kindaichi exclaimed. Kunimi had decided to get a sharer dessert, for _four_ people and they managed less than half.

Kunimi had quietly suggested they walk off their meal so that’s what they were doing, wandering the familiar town streets and loudly arguing.

“I thought _you_ were the biggest eater.”

“I’m building _muscle_ , not fat.” Kindaichi groaned. He was being spoilt, being around Kunimi, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he did end up gaining weight. How Kunimi managed to lose all those calories by sleeping half the day, he had no idea.

“Not after that you’re not.”

Kindaichi huffed, shoving hands in his pockets, mumbling something about it being Kunimi’s fault if he ends up with a stomach ache. Kunimi just laughed behind his hand, resisting the urge to thread his arm around Kindaichi’s.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You keep- Stop laughing at me!”

He couldn’t. It wasn’t like him to laugh - _really_ laugh - but sometimes he couldn’t stop himself. Maybe it was the sugar and adrenaline but he got pulled into a laughing fit. It sounded foreign even to his own ears and when he looked at Kindaichi he was looking back at him like he was an alien, eyes wide.

Kindaichi was dumbfounded. In all the years he’d known Kunimi he had never laughed so hard, at least not in his presence. “K-Akira, you-”

Kunimi leaned into Kindaichi and placed his forehead on his shoulder, grabbing his arm as his laugh tapered off, his own shoulders still shaking. “I love you.”

A surprised noise wormed its way from Kindaichi’s throat as a hard blush rose across his face. He didn’t know how to respond. Did he mean that? He sprung that on him unexpectedly and if he didn’t say it back would that make him a terrible person? He _did_ love him… But wait, didn’t hesitating mean he didn’t?

That… wasn’t what Kunimi meant to say. He didn’t mean to say anything, it just… came out. He couldn’t really go back now. If he started saying anything now, Kindaichi would think he was just joking around. All he could of was wait for Kindaichi to respond as he stood wide-eyed and unblinking at the floor. He could feel Kindaichi’s uneasiness. Anything would do. Literally any-

“I love you too, Akira.”

He had apparently done all his stuttering and hesitating. Kunimi didn’t think he had ever heard Kindaichi sound so sure as he did then… though maybe that was because he expected anything _but_ the words ‘I love you’ to come out of his mouth.

Kunimi’s head whipped up. He was blushing but he looked surprised, too. Did he say the wrong thing? Should he have just stayed silent? Kindaichi met Kunimi’s eyes and he couldn’t break away, not for a second.

“Wh- Did I-?”

“Shut up, Yuutarou.”

He did, mouth audibly snapping shut. Kunimi desperately wanted to kiss him but he was aware of at least two people watching them. Although Kindaichi was cute when he was embarrassed, even Kunimi wouldn’t go as far as to knowingly do that in view of people.

“Stop thinking or I’ll slap you.”

Kindaichi shuddered at that as Kunimi pulled away, finally allowing his eyes to dip. As they began walking again, Kindaichi glanced around. No-one heard them, right?

“You sounded like Iwaizumi-san, just.”

It was the best thing he could come up with to diffuse the tension and Kunimi’s lips twitched upwards. “That would make you Oikawa-san, you sure you want to stick with that analogy?”

Kindaichi sighed. “Man, if only. I bet _he_ doesn’t have a problem with this… stuff.”

“Seriously, you’re doing fine.”

The wing spiker didn’t even need to look up to know that Kindaichi was preening at the compliment. They walked in silence then, maybe a little to close and hands brushing maybe a little too often.

-

“He only asked me to find out if he liked guys, jeeze! Lay off already Kusoikawa.”

“But seriously Iwa-chan! Why didn’t you tell me? All this time our kouhais were _meant to be_ and you knew!” Oikawa pouted. He knew that Kindaichi and Kunimi were close but he never expected them to actually _like_ each other. He was usually quite good at reading these things… Wait, what about Watari, Yahaba and Kyoutani? Was his entire _team_ gay?

Iwaizumi grumbled, digging his fingertips harshly into Oikawa’s hand where their fingers were threaded together. “You woulda blabbed. You don’t know the meaning of the word ‘subtle’. _That’s_ why Kunimi came to me.”

“Ow! Stop insulting me!” Oikawa huffed, brushing his hair from his forehead and straightening his shoulders. “You think they’ll be OK?”

Iwaizumi turned to him with a grin and laughed. “I hope so.”

The one thing Oikawa loved most about Iwaizumi was his broad smile that he kept under wraps far too often for his liking. That is how he found himself clutching his throbbing shoulder as Iwaizumi shoved him through his door.

“You didn’t have to hit me!”

“You can’t just go around kissing me like that in broad daylight!”

“It’s dark already.”

“You know what I mean!” Iwaizumi said, exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose at Oikawa’s smirk. He always did like pressing his buttons. “Man, I bet even Kindaichi doesn’t have to put up with this shit.”

Oikawa didn’t have chance to question before he was shoved against a wall, lips pressed back to his own.

-

Since he only planned lunch he was glad even that lasted longer than expected. Trust Kindaichi to drag everything out. Usually it would be a bad thing but in this case he couldn't think of anything he appreciated more.

Kindaichi could feel Kunimi thinking. It was unusual that someone could sense such a thing. Now he knew how Kunimi felt all the time. He looked tired - _really_ tired - and yet he refused to go home.

 _‘A meal isn't a date’_ apparently.

As soon as they were out of view of prying eyes, Kunimi teased the fingers of Kindaichi's hand until he relented. Even the silence wasn't awkward - not yet, anyway - if anything it was extremely comfortable.

Kunimi lost track of how long they walked. Through the town, glancing at the window displays full of things their handful of pocket money would never afford, before Kunimi began steering them towards the outskirts with less people and more greenery. It was all too clear though that they couldn't stay like that forever. The way Kindaichi kept turning to him trying to find something to say got annoying after a while. At least he wasn't babbling again.

Maybe he had been outwardly showing that fact because as soon as he thought that, the middle blocker stopped, looking dead ahead as if Kunimi would explode the next time he glanced at him. It was sweet and Kunimi thanked him silently, running fingers over the back of Kindaichi's hand.

“What I said… was unfair.”

“Eh?”

Kunimi had said a lot in his lifetime and so Kindaichi didn't appreciate the lack of specification.

“I didn't think, I just… said it.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was talking about, but Kindaichi didn't quite understand. Did he not mean it after all?

“I-It's OK.” Kindaichi swallowed around something in his throat.

Maybe that had been unfair too, but he needed to say it, he needed to know.

“I feel stupid.” Kindaichi said through an embarrassed laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

“You shouldn't. You didn't mean it, not really.”

“How do _you_ know? Did you?”

 _Yes_. “I don't know.”

“Well I do.”

“Eh?”

“I’m not that stupid, Akira…” Kindaichi laughed unsurely, stopping dead in his tracks. When did it start to get dark? “I didn’t say it _just ‘cause_.”

Kunimi trailed to a stop just in front of him, turning to see his head dip beneath his shoulders.

“You're so confusing, Akira. Just say it again, like you did, and tell me you didn't mean it.” He didn't imagine the way his voice cracked and it was mildly embarrassing, but hands grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face back up.

“Of course I meant it, you idiot.”

“Then why did you-!”

“Because I wanted to know if _you_ did.”

Kindaichi stalled for a few seconds before leaning into him with a whine of relief, denying the tears that had welled up. “Like I said. Confusing as shit.”

“But you still love me.”

“Shut up.”

Kunimi hugged him then, just revelled in the warmth in his chest when he hugged back. Kindaichi was like no other. That fact was proven by the way Kindaichi sniffled into the shoulder of his jacket.

“You’re gross.”

“I thought... I thought you were reconsidering.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I know.” Kindaichi sighed, pulling back to wipe his eyes and look at Kunimi again. He was smiling, head tilted slightly to the left. He looked really beautiful. “Don’t do that again.”

“Promise.”

Kindaichi leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Kunimi ducked quickly and turned away, grabbing Kindaichi’s hand to pull him with him. His cheeks burned hot and the spot Kindaichi kissed tingled. Kindaichi giggled. _Giggled_.

At least, he did until Kunimi began slowly crushing his hand in his iron grip. Man, Kunimi was so touchy. Still, it didn’t stop Kindaichi grinning. It took a lot to fluster Kunimi so he took it as a first win for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please forgive my writing! I've had at least two thirds of this written for weeks, I just can't seem to be satisfied...
> 
> Anyways, these two dumb kids need to be wrapped in a fluffy bubble and protected at all costs.
> 
> There might be smut next chapter (what am I kidding, there definitely is). I might start to dial it back a bit, depending...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely late... my mind is all over the place with all the stuff I'm writing, I keep procrastinating!
> 
> There be more smut here.

The bus ride back took too long but it gave them a chance to settle. At the back, near the hum of the engine it was warm and quiet, and neither of them had any qualms when they went for each other's hands at the same time.

Until, of course, a child dragged his mum to the back and eyed their hands curiously and Kindaichi tensed. Thankfully the boy paid it no mind. Kindaichi had Kunimi's cold gaze and stuck out tongue to thank for shooing him away.

How Kindaichi was going to cope with being out, if he ever decided to be, Kunimi was worried, but he knew Kindaichi could put up with anything if it was something he wanted. Even if it took years.

Kunimi rolled his eyes affectionately at the thought, at himself for expecting Kindaichi to be with him that long, and at the Kindaichi in his head for deciding to weather everything for him as they stepped off the bus.

“What?”

“You can stop being quiet now. It's creepy.”

“You're quiet too!”

“But it's not like you, let's be honest.”

“And you're the one telling me I talk  _ too _ much!”

Kunimi just smiled and grabbed his hand. “And yet you continue to surprise me, Yuutarou Kindaichi.”

“Shut up.” He mumbled embarrassedly.

-

Kunimi could feel his apprehension again, just as they had finally calmed down on the walk from the stop to his house. It wasn't like he  _ had _ to come inside, after all.

“If you're tired I can walk you home instead?” Kunimi suggested, daring not to put Kindaichi on the spot after today. He was kind enough to give him an out, despite his penchant for giving him no choice.

“You? Walk to mine at this time?” Kindaichi chuckled. “That’s an empty offer, isn't it?”

Kunimi shrugged. “If you feel like it is, then I know your answer.”

Kindaichi bit his lip. How did Kunimi read him so easily? He didn't want to sound eager and Kunimi managed to just turn it around on him.

“Then let's not stand around in the cold.” Kunimi dragged Kindaichi inside and shut the door, dramatically shivering as he did so.

He almost shouted his usual 'excuse us!’ but Kunimi gave him a look as soon as he opened his mouth. Oh, right.

“Upstairs, now.”

“R-right.”

Kunimi shoved him a little too hard up the stairs once he took his shoes off, picking them up and passing them to him. Seriously, he couldn't keep a secret if he tried.

“Akira! How was your day off?”

“Fine.” Kunimi said, taking his own shoes off and hanging up his coat to make his way upstairs.

“Going to bed already? It's been a while since you ate.”

“Well, yeah. You know Kindaichi is worse than mum.”

Kunimi's dad laughed. “So you say! Buy anything nice yourself?”

“Nope.”

And with that he rushed off.

“Do you want any food?!”

“Dad, I ate the whole restaurant!” He rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was his parents hounding him.

When Kunimi got to his bedroom, Kindaichi's stuff was in a neat pile next to his bed but Kindaichi wasn't there. Rolling his eyes once, he set to stripping. Kindaichi re-entered as Kunimi was fingering the waistband of his fitted boxers, wondering whether to take them off.

Well, wasn't his timing perfect?

“S-Sorry!”

For god's sake, could he be any louder?

It was cute though, because when he turned around, Kindaichi's eyes were diverted and his cheeks were red.

“Seriously?” Kunimi turned to face him, leaning with his hand on his hip, eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side. Kindaichi looked at him as he shifted and it was quite possibly the worst thing he could've done, really.

“No, I don't think I  _ am _ sorry, actually.” Kindaichi breathed.

It was Kunimi's turn to blush as Kindaichi's eyes not-so-subtly swept down his figure then snapped back to his face. He didn't move but for his fingers twitching.

Kunimi grinned. “You gonna just stand there then?”

Kindaichi paused, making a noise in his throat before stepping forward. He was hesitant to touch him but he needed to. The hooded look Kunimi gave him made it impossible not to.

The wing spiker didn't move, not an inch as a shaky hand curved over his hip, the other brushing over his face to trail around his neck, thumb running curiously over his cheek. Kunimi's heart melted a bit at how gentle he was, treating him with a care he wasn’t sure he needed nor deserved.

Kunimi was warm to the touch and Kindaichi was distantly glad that his hands too had warmed up after washing them. It wasn’t the sort of thing that he should’ve worried about but he did. He hadn’t spent the entire week twiddling his thumbs, after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was frustrate Kunimi.

He only paused for a moment, and Kunimi had obviously been waiting for it, eyes sliding shut as his face closed in, tilted slightly to brush their lips together. Man, Kunimi really wasn’t giving him an  _ inch _ … He doubted himself for another second before he pressed forward, hand on Kunimi’s hip tightening ever so slightly as if pleading. Touch him, move,  _ anything _ .

The way he had done that was surprisingly smooth and Kunimi inwardly smiled at the way he really did nothing but his best.

Their kiss lasted a while, if only because Kunimi was stubbornly making Kindaichi do all the heavy lifting. Kindaichi turned out to be much more patient than him, though, not even going so far as to use tongue before he was pulling back.

“You uh… OK?”

Kunimi looked at him with brown eyes, own hands finally moving to touch his face. “Never better.” It heated beneath his fingers as Kunimi went for another kiss. He led this one, lips gently brushing the fading red mark on Kindaichi’s lower lip. He never did apologise for that. Oh well.

It was too short,  _ again _ , but when Kunimi’s hands dropped to curl fingers in his belt loops and pull him forward, Kindaichi wasn’t exactly complaining. “Y-Your parents are home…” He said meekly, eyes veering to the side.

“Well, aren’t you observant?” Kunimi hummed. “You don’t seem all that bothered to me…”

Kunimi watched as Kindaichi’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He wouldn’t force him to, not if he didn’t want to.

Maybe they really shouldn’t. They had a nice night anyway, Kindaichi wouldn’t want to do anything to spoil it. He looked at Kunimi as if he would give him the answer.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

He cringed at how quickly he responded and Kunimi shot him a look. Right. Parents! Kindaichi slid his eyes shut. God, he was such a mess.

Kunimi would’ve sighed if it wasn’t for the utter defeated look Kindaichi had on right now. He would do anything not to see that look again. “Yuutarou, try not to think too much, k?” It must’ve been hard for him. All week he must’ve been worried about this. At least, Kunimi probably should’ve talked about it to him. “Sorry.”

Kindaichi looked at Kunimi then, incredulous.  _ Sorry? _

“I told you to stop thinking, dumbass.”

“R-Right.”

How did one stop thinking?

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for that question to be forgotten along with everything else when Kunimi turned Kindaichi, pushing him to sit on his bed. The middle blocker didn’t resist, though he did want to question. The way Kunimi held a finger to his lips stopped him.

When Kunimi was sure Kindaichi had calmed down, if just a little, he leant down to kiss him, a single finger forcing his chin up to meet him. He’d never get over kissing Kindaichi. Every kiss felt like a first and it was addicting.

“Yuutarou.”

Kindaichi opened his eyes to the wing spiker searching his face. He had a faint blush high on his cheeks and he was sure there was uncertainty. It was something so uncommon for Kunimi and so Kindaichi reached a hand to his face, brushing the back of his fingers over his cheek.

“Akira.” He just said, so simply, yet Kunimi's eyes brightened - just a little - as if fully reassured. Kindaichi shivered. He had never seen a single shred of weakness in Kunimi before. Was he truly nervous after all?

“You ready to make up for last time?”

Kindaichi swallowed and nodded. Kunimi wasn't the only one nervous.

“Good, 'cause I've been waiting.”

“S-Same…”

Kunimi smiled, placing hands on Kindaichi's shoulders. “Then first things first.”

The wing spiker knelt over him and lowered himself straight into Kindaichi's lap. Kindaichi's thighs jumped a little. After all, Kunimi wasn't exactly light, hands immediately supporting him on his hips.

“You OK?”

Kindaichi gave him a look. He couldn't figure out exactly why he was asking. Of course he was. He was with  _ him _ , after all.

He took a deep breath in, trying to stop shaking. He was sure Kindaichi could feel it. He hadn't been nervous the first time, nor the second. Nothing was different, was it?

“I know, stupid question.”

“Are  _ you _ ?”

Kunimi blinked.

“Shut up, Yuutarou.”

“What?!”

Damn, how outwardly nervous was he being for  _ Kindaichi _ to notice?

“Be quiet, for the love of God.” Kunimi said through teeth.

“If you were so worried about your parents, we wouldn't be in this situation.”

“Well, thanks for your input.”

They both smirked at each other after a pause. Where all the tension came from, neither of them knew but it was gone just as quick.

“We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“That's my line.”

Kindaichi smiled and pecked his lips. “The point still stands, though.”

“Like hell I'm gonna leave you hanging like that.”

“Well, just saying you  _ can _ .”

Kunimi kissed him to shut him up. No way was he getting those comments from Kindaichi.

His arms threaded around Kindaichi's neck and he slid so they fit perfectly against each other, arms bending to play with Kindaichi's hair as he they kissed, making out for a few minutes until Kindaichi's body stopped tensing with every small movement and his hands slid up Kunimi's back.

“You're getting better, Yuutarou.” At kissing, at holding him. “You could do this professionally.” He joked.

Kindaichi snorted softly and watched Kunimi's face. “I have a good teacher. I just want to know how  _ he _ got so good.”

Kunimi wasn't good, he would consider himself average, but it didn't stop him smiling and saying, “I have a good boyfriend to practise on.”

“You're so smooth, how do you do that?” Kindaichi sighed dreamily.

“I'm not  _ that _ smooth, you just have low standards.”

“As if!” Kindaichi pouted. “Since when did you count as that?”

Kunimi laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “If you keep putting me on a pedestal I might have to start treating you as a subordinate.”

“You wish.” Kindaichi snickered.

Oh, but he already did. “Then... tell me what you were thinking about.”

“Eh?”

“In the storage room the other night. While you thought I was going to take a while, while you had your hand around your cock, while you moaned and quivered and came.”

Kindaichi's cheeks filled with heat and he caught a deviant look in Kunimi's eyes. “I-” he shook his head, hands clammy on Kunimi's back moving to slide back to his hips as Kunimi leaned back to watch him.

“Go on…”

Eyes diverted away and his head lowered minutely. “Y-You.”

“And what about me?” Kunimi asked, breath hot as he trailed a hand down Kindaichi's chest.

“Everything?” Kindaichi said uneasily, stomach muscles jumping under his hand as his other went to undo his jeans.

“You're going to have to be more specific. What are you thinking right now? What makes you hard, Yuutarou?”

Another bob of his Adam's apple. “T-Touching you. A-And… And you touching me… Your face when you- when you-” Kindaichi shuddered, letting out a breath that shook as Kunimi's hand slipped into his boxers and fingers ghosted over his cock.

“When I come?”

“Yeah.” Kindaichi replied breathily. He wasn't good at dirty talk, the words couldn't quite make it on his tongue. Kunimi didn't seem to mind, helped him through it as he did everything.

“Don't you think you would've preferred this hand over your own? To actually be touched, to see me? Is your imagination better than the real thing?” Kunimi breathed, stroking fingers so lightly over the heat of Kindaichi's shaft, waiting for the inevitable wetness to trickle down and smoothen the way.

“Akira-” Kindaichi moaned his name softly, fingers shifting uneasily on his hips as Kunimi curled his own fingers around him.

“Exactly what I thought.” Kunimi said, brushing his thumb over the head and forcing another shudder through Kindaichi. “You like that, don't you?”

Considering previous encounters, definitely yes, but Kindaichi couldn't exactly form words. He was so embarrassed at Kunimi's  _ own _ words. His boyfriend was the only person who talked to him like this, touched him like this. Perhaps it was wrong but it felt undeniably  _ right _ , the way Kunimi slipped a hand so deftly down to his balls until it held them and teased them.

“You…” Kunimi started quietly, fingers curling into smooth skin.

“Don't.”  _ Don't say anything, don't laugh and absolutely don't stop. _

“I  _ was _ going to say you didn't have to.” He wasn't complaining, though, they had both prepared for today. He nuzzled into Kindaichi's neck, just to be near his heat, to feel the warmth radiating from him.

It was so simple, with his hands in Kindaichi's boxers, to bring him to shudder and shiver, breathe shakily into his ear where his head hooked lazily over Kunimi's shoulder. Kindaichi didn't move but for the hands on his hips, shifting and unsure, allowing Kunimi to take care of him.

“Think about me, Yuu, nothing but me,” Kunimi said, tightening his hold on his balls to punctuate. His lips pressed to the skin on Kindaichi's neck and he took care of him there, teeth worrying skin, tongue licking wet trails to his ear. “'cause I'm right here, Yuu, to do anything you want to to.”

Kindaichi groaned, high-pitched, and couldn't resist bucking into Kunimi's hand. It was wet now, his cock with precome, Kunimi's hand too. “A-Akira.” Kindaichi moaned, feeling a tongue run the curve of his ear. He didn't have the mind to ask what he was doing, because it didn't matter. It felt amazing, Kunimi's breath in his ear, his hands still so slowly caressing him.

“You are so beautiful, Yuu. I want to see you come.”

Kunimi said it right into Kindaichi's ear, and even Kunimi could feel the heat it roused. Kindaichi swallowed, panted over his shoulder. “Say-Say it again.”

“Yuu,” Kunimi began, running his fingers tight over Kindaichi's cock and causing a keen behind him as Kindaichi bucked, “you're so beautiful.”

Kindaichi was glad he couldn't get trapped by Kunimi's gaze at this angle, “Ah- I-” He meant the other bit, but it was useless. His face just heated up again and he groaned.

Ah, so he did.

“You’re so dirty-minded.” Kunimi snickered, pulling back to watch his face. “I bet you’ve touched yourself since. I bet… After you shaved, so carefully, so cleanly down here, you couldn’t help yourself. I bet you imagined this moment and came to it.” Kunimi said breathily, stroking him fast and rocking gently on his thighs.

“Akira- Slow- Ah!”

A moan cut Kindaichi off and Kunimi felt it go straight to his cock. He was hard too, at that and the way Kindaichi’s head dipped low to hide his blush and unashamedly watch his hand pleasuring him, at the moans and how his fingers dug unconsciously into his hips. “I hope I surpass your imagination, Yuu. I hope I get to see you come again.”

It sounded so hot coming from Kunimi's mouth, the words he couldn't bring himself to say. “As long as I get to see you, too.” He said with a shudder, remembering the two times he had.

Kunimi gripped him tighter, pressed lips to his jaw and let out laboured breaths. “Are you close?” He asked shakily, “Thinking about me?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kindaichi blushed hard, “Always…”

Oh, he was  _ not _ going to do that, not going to turn it around. It was unintentional, but the way he said that - innocently under his breath - hit Kunimi in all the right places. He could barely suppress a groan, but in retaliation he flicked his tongue against heated skin and paused.

Kindaichi's entire body went rigid, expecting Kunimi to keep his rhythm but he just stopped completely, the tunnel of Kunimi's hand hard and unmoving. He could do nothing but tremble, every muscle in his body on standby and tensed as if they knew what was coming.

“Yuutarou.” Kunimi said, voice strained, a desperation to it that Kindaichi recognised. The wing spiker brushed their cheeks together to be by his ear. He moaned softly and Kindaichi shuddered, again and Kunimi's fingers shifted in unrest. Kindaichi was so close, if only Kunimi would move again. He didn't move. He didn't need to. Right here, this is where he needed to be as he moaned again, broken into Kindaichi's ear.

“A-Akira please-”

Kunimi cut him off with another moan into his ear, dramatic and accompanied by a shift of hips in his lap. He could feel Kindaichi's cock pulsing in his hand as if begging for him to move. He pumped him again, at the same time shifting forward and groaning.

The bastard was playing with him, but Kindaichi couldn't even bring himself to care. He was teetering on the brink, feeling Kunimi's skin shifting beneath his fingers, hearing the beautiful noises he made. Everything that surrounded him was Kunimi and it left him gasping for air.

"Akira…"  _ Please move, or say something. _

"Ready?"

He didn't need Kunimi to ask him that question. Of course he was ready. He'd always be ready. "Yeah…" he said softly into Kunimi's cheek.

Ever so gently, Kunimi's hands moved again, thumb pressing right  _ there _ , where Kindaichi touched him last time. It was too easy, he knew too well that he liked it now, as his hips jumped up and he gasped. Sure he felt a tear on his cheek, Kunimi turned his head to kiss Kindaichi's own before doing it once more.

How… how he knew just there felt the best, Kindaichi would have to ask later. Kunimi was like a mind reader sometimes. Not that he was complaining while his balls tightened in Kunimi's hold, and he came into Kunimi's other palm as his fingers ghosted over the warm, wet skin.

Attentive and careful, Kunimi pried his hands away. They were shaking. His whole body was shaking. Kindaichi's fingers on his hips loosened yet he could still feel the way they dug into him. "That was the best yet," Kunimi said softly, trying to calm to shaking of his voice. Kindaichi still trembled with aftershocks beneath him, head still hooked over his shoulder as a tear dripped down his back.

"Y...Yeah, it was."

"You really do like my moans."

"I… love everything about you, Akira."

Kunimi paused for a long moment, erection ignored just to take in that sentence. "Bet you couldn't come just looking at me."

Untouched, knelt between Kindaichi's legs and attending to his nipples, watching him come unexpectedly. Kunimi sure could.

"I think… I prefer when you're touching me." Kindaichi admitted, finally leaning back to look at him. "But I would never get bored just looking at you."

Kunimi looked down bashfully, stared at their laps, at his hands sticky with Kindaichi's release and smiled. It was far from gross, what Kindaichi's sudden tension told him what  _ he _ thought about it. This was pure, a sign of Kindaichi's complete love and trust, a sign that... man, Kunimi was really horny right now.

"Let me get a tissue," Kindaichi said softly and Kunimi nodded, allowing Kindaichi to help him push back to his feet.

It didn't exactly occur to him, a little hazed despite haven't having got off yet, that Kindaichi wasn't exactly meant to be there at this time of night. But by the time he embarrassedly tucked himself in and left, Kunimi couldn't bring himself to care.

He wasn't worried in the slightest about his parents, as Kindaichi pointed out earlier. Though when Kindaichi came back in and locked the door, he hadn't needed to be either.

"Sorry, I know it's disgusting…" Kindaichi mumbled, stepping up to Kunimi to wipe his hands. Kunimi hummed as he did, palms held up to let Kindaichi do all the work.

"It was a part of you, so not particularly…" Kunimi mused, watching Kindaichi go red yet again. "Besides, I managed to stomach the stuff once and it wasn't  _ that _ unpleasant." Kunimi said with a shrug and a neutral face.

Until Kindaichi's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "Why… do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"Because I so desperately want you, Yuutarou." He said as Kindaichi scrunched up a sullied tissue.

What that was supposed to mean, Kindaichi tried to figure out while Kunimi threw away the tissues.

"How long am I gonna be holding on for?"

"What?"

"How long until you'll be hard again?" Kunimi asked more specifically, an octave lower, and watched his realisation.

Kindaichi moved stiffly, swallowed and lowered his head between his shoulders. It was so cute, when he eyes drifted to the side and he let out a small breath. "Usually depends on how I imagine you."

The way Kunimi's breath caught in his throat made a small sound that broke Kindaichi's unease.

"Like… Say you were just… playing volleyball, when you pant and sweat…" Kindaichi began, fingers fiddling in front of him, "that's…  _ kinda _ hot but… say if you're naked and above me doing the same things? That's… off-the-charts hot." Kindaichi explained, taking in a breath. "And sometimes seeing that… I never want to stop."

And right now, Kunimi was panting and sweating, stood not half a metre away from the boy saying those things and just about ready to fuck him into next century. "Well fucking said…" Kunimi breathed, swallowing a mouth suddenly full of saliva.

"It… It doesn't make me sound like a creep, does it?" Kindaichi asked, voice small as he slid his eyes back to Kunimi's face.

"It makes you sound like you should strip and get on the bed."

Kindaichi shivered at the sudden change in tone and the way Kunimi's eyes flashed. "Should I?" Kindaichi asked boldy, flashing him a similar look that shattered when Kunimi hooked his thumbs in his own boxers to pull them down.

"If you know what's good for you, I would say yes." Kunimi suggested, stepping out of his boxers and unashamedly wrapping his hand around himself. He didn't take his eyes off the middle blocker's until he flicked his eyes down. "You can make it easy to decide where I'm going to put this."

Oh god, was that really Kunimi talking? He sounded nothing like him, especially earlier when he was shaking nervously. What exactly did he plan? There was no way he didn't plan something if he spent so long worrying about staying away all week.

"Oi, thought I told you to stop thinking. 'Less it's about me and what I'm going to do to you." Kunimi said a little softer with a reassuring wink. He wasn't entirely cruel.

"That's… exactly what I was thinking about, actually…" Kindaichi said with a little wonder.

"Under my spell already?" Kunimi snickered.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Clothes were overrated when the prettiest boy in the world twitched his pink lips and ordered him yet again to take his clothes off and lie on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I cut the scene halfway. Some is better than none... plus side, you get another half chapter of smut when I release number 7... In the meantime, enjoy!
> 
> Comments really keep me going, but just knowing people enjoy my awful (yet slowly improving) writing is a blessing.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far :D


End file.
